The Tormentor's Sacrifice
by Lolita.Scova
Summary: Sakura and Hidan are in heaven after their death. What happens when an unexpected visitor comes? sakuraXhidan side pairings: sasukeXhinata inoXnaruto sasoriXdeidara SakuraXmadara and more
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is the sequel to my original story 'the tormentor by the name of Sakura'. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, there would be no fighting between the Akatsuki and the Leaf. They'd team up to kick Orochimaru's ass!

**IN HEAVEN:**

A pink haired kunoichi and a silver haired shinobi lay underneath a shady oak tree. They were surrounded by soft, green grass and the bluest sky they had ever seen. The pink haired woman lay with her head on the man's lap, staring up at his face. His head was leaning back against the oak, staring off into the distance.

"Hidan?"

The man's cloudy violet eyes focused on the girl lying in his lap. A small smile spread across his face and his fingers began to play with her long pink locks. His eyes bore into her emerald jewels.

"Yes Sakura?"

She looked at him for a moment, just looked. His silver hair was slightly tousled from the constant wind and he radiated happiness. She looked away from him and his brow creased in concern.

"Sakura?"

Sakura sat up, Hidan's fingers sliding out of her silky hair easily. She kept her back turned to him, her arms wrapped around herself. The wind picked up and blew her hair all around her like a curtain. Hidan sat, watching her. The grass swayed lightly, brushing against his skin. He stood and walked to his lover's side. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into him. They stood like this for a few minutes, his head on top of hers and his arms wrapped around her lithe frame.

"Hidan."

Her voice came out muffled, her face still buried in his chest. They pulled apart, though Hidan never released her. She pulled her arms away from her chest and wrapped them around his waist.

"Do you feel it?"

His eyebrow quirked in a perfect arch.

"What the fuck is 'it'?"

Sakura's eyebrows fell in a scared look. Her eyes, a minute ago clear and bright, became clouded. A spark of worry and something else became alighted in her eyes. Hidan knew the look. It was fear. Not one that his daring kunoichi usually wore. It worried him.

"Something is coming. Something that we won't be able to stop."

Sakura lowered her head, looking at the ground. The wind fell, stopping completely. The grass stopped swaying and the land was quite. Hidan shifted from foot to foot, worried about the change in his love and the area they were. It had never been silent. Heaven, it had seemed, had been designed to match the mood the two lovers felt. He looked to the sky as dark clouds began to roll over the meadow.

Lowering his head, he moved his hands so they rested under Sakura's ass. He picked her up, so she was a few inches above him. Her legs naturally wound themselves around his waist and she moved her arms so they rested around his neck. Hidan pressed his forehead to her's. She looked down into his eyes. In the background, they could vaguely feel the rain begin to fall.

"Whatever it is Sakura…we'll be together. That's all that matters."

He pushed his face up and kissed her. She kissed him back for a few moments before pulling back. Sakura gave him a small smile, which he returned. The rain turned into a downpour. Sakura tilted her head back, letting the rain run down her face. She laughed, a loud, joyous sound. Hidan chuckled and set her on her feet. She turned to him, smirking. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him along after her. They splashed through a few puddles that were forming. Sakura turned to look at her love, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Come on Hidan! It's not every day it rains!"

Hidan followed her, satisfied for the moment that she was alright. Deep down, though, he knew it wasn't. It never rained here. Why should it now?

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Yayness. What do you guys think? Like it? Oh, and happy birthday to Hidan! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~!snow!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Another chapter! Yayness! I will probably be updating a lot this week because I have , drum roll please…CHICKEN POX! Yay….exams are coming up to, which means I'm missing study time. Ugh….bummer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly.

**IN HEAVEN:**

Sakura and Hidan lay together underneath a cherry tree. They had been running around in the rain when they came upon it. It was the first cherry tree they had come across while they had been in heaven. Sakura had started squealing, jumping up and down in a giant puddle. Turning to Hidan, she had grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the tree. Hidan sat down, pulling Sakura onto his lap. She had leaned her head back so it rested on his shoulder. That was how they sat now, as the rain began to lighten up. It soon turned to a drizzle, bathing the world in a beautiful curtain of silvery mist.

The rain stopped completely, the mist disappearing into nothing. The dark clouds that had covered the sky rolled away, out of the lovers' vision. The sky returned to its gorgeous blue, almost immediately fading to a dark blue. The stars came out, millions of small dots, blinking in and out of existence every few seconds. The moon, full and round, shone down through the branches and flowers of the cherry tree. It bathed the world in a soft light, making everything seem so fragile. The grass became a softer green, the last bits of rain lingering on the blades simmering in the light.

"Hidan. Sakura."

The couple stood, hands reaching for their kunais. Wincing when they found none, they positioned themselves back to back, falling into the old routine. They both fell into their defensive positions, Sakura with her fists held ready and Hidan with his scythe. A low chuckle was heard from behind the trunk of the tree.

"Is that any way to greet your Lord, Hidan?"

A tall man stepped out of the shadows cloaking the tree. He was tall, very tall. He had black hair and stunning purple eyes. He wore a cloak of black that shimmered purple when the moonlight hit it just right. It skimmed the ground lightly. He wore a silver necklace with an upside down triangle in circle attached to hit. Hidan's eyes widened slightly and he bowed low, his own look-alike necklace sweeping the ground as he did so. Sakura looked on, confused.

"Hidan?"

He glanced at his pink haired love out of the corner of his eye. Another chuckle was heard from the mysterious man. He waved his hand at Hidan, an obvious gesture to stand.

"Did you not tell her about me?"

Hidan stood quickly. He shrugged.

"I didn't really think about it. What can I do for you Jashin-san?"

Sakura made an 'oh' face and scooted closer to Hidan. He unconsciously wrapped and arm around her shoulders, and her arm went automatically around his waist. Jashin watched them with a saddened expression.

"Hidan, I am sorry to call on you. However, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"What do you mean Jashin-san?"

It was Sakura who spoke. Her head was titled to the left, and her emerald eyes were slightly guarded. Jashin sighed wearily and gestured toward the base of the tree. Three chairs appeared a table between them. Three glasses and a bottle of sake appeared on the table.

"Let us sit."

Sakura quirked a brow, but took the seat next to Hidan. She leaned over, putting her mouth to his ear.

"Now I know where you got your drinking problem."

Hidan blushed lightly and Sakura giggled. She pulled away, but not before licking the shell of Hidan's ear, causing him to sigh contently. Jashin let out a small laugh at the two love birds. He poured some sake in each glass and handed one to each of the shinobi sitting across from him. His gaze turned serious, and Sakura and Hidan immediately became as serious as him.

"I need to bring you back to life."

Hidan opened his mouth to speak. Jashin shook his head, holding up a hand to keep them quite. He cleared his throat quietly, continuing.

"An issue has arisen in the living realm. With all the Akatsuki members dead, peace reigned for a few months. Recently, however, I found one of the members was not dead. Madara Uchiha, or, as you both probably knew him, Tobi."

Jashin paused, allowing them to process the information. Hidan seemed surprised, though Sakura seemed to be lesser so.

"I knew it."

Hidan turned to her, his gaze filled with worry and confusion. He grasped one of her hands, and she gave it a light squeeze.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

She sighed, drowning her glass.

"He had come to me once….extremely injured. I found significant damage to his eyes. After healing them, I had asked him what had happened. He refused to tell me. When I pressed on, he turned on me and told me not to pursue it. His chakra levels had risen almost 10 times his original level in merely seconds. Let's just say I didn't question him again."

Hidan seemed to be glowering with anger. Jashin nodded.

"Yes. He is extremely powerful. With healing his eyes, you gave him another few years of life. He is forming an army as we speak to overtake the Leaf. Then he will continue on to other lands. He already has all of Amegakure in his power because he is the last Akatsuki. He's recruited many of Orochimaru's old henchmen. I am worried he will end the peace."

Sakura seemed skeptic.

"Why do you care if the peace remains? You are immortal."

Hidan gave her a look, which she shrugged off. Jashin gave her a small smile.

"You are a very bright kunoichi. Even though I am immortal, it doesn't mean I do not care. Besides, if Madara succeeds in controlling the lands, he will try to cross into the alternate universes. It could completely destroy the balance of the universe, which would ultimately destroy me."

Sakura nodded. The three sat in silence, thinking about what was happening. Sakura stood. The two men looked at the kunoichi. She gave them a thin smile and held her hand out for Hidan. He rested his palm in hers and she pulled him up. Turning to Jashin, she let lose a sigh.

"I'm ready."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Really lame ending, I know. Sorry about that. I just couldn't think of anything else. Gag. Suckesh. **

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. I skipped the technical part of the bringing Sakura and Hidan back to life, just so you all know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…sadly.

**WITH SAKURA AND Hidan:**

"Alright, so are we heading straight to Konoha?"

Hidan shook his head.

"Hell fucking no. We have to fucking find the shitty guys first."

Sakura sighed. Nodding, she shouldered her bag. It matched her outfit, which she had changed when she and Hidan had entered an old Akatsuki base. She wore black ninja pants and ninja shoes, the classic blue color. She had on a red midriff tank top and her Akatsuki cloak over the whole outfit. Hidan had changed into his old uniform as well. Ninja pants, a fishnet shirt, and his Akatsuki cloak. She jumped onto a tree branch and began to run. Hidan followed closely behind her, his scythe held at ready in case of an attack.

After Jashin had brought them back to life, he explained that he had brought some of the other guys from the Akatsuki back to life. He hadn't specified who, just said he had brought some back. When they had asked why, he said the more the merrier. They had just shrugged it off. Now they speed through the forest, heading to the base in the Land of Rain.

"Hidan, who do you think has been brought back to life?"

"I don't fucking know. Pein and Konan definitely."

Sakura nodded, seemingly accepting this. Settling into silence, the two continued on. Each had their thoughts on what was going to happen next.

**AT NIGHTFALL:**

The moon was high. Unlike in heaven, it was a new moon not a full moon. Sakura stared up at it, hoping that it would suddenly fill up like a glass of milk and shine some light on the dark night. She sighed, ducking her head to rest it on her knees. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hidan. Lifting her head, she gazed at him lovingly. He rested against a tree, his body sprawled hazardly across the ground. His hair was slightly mussed from the sleep and his scythe leaned against the tree next to him. Smiling, she turned to look again at the moon.

She had missed this world. It was so alive. She could hear an animal scurry up a tree. An owl hooted a few yards away from her. Resting her head against the tree she was laying in, she closed her eyes. Drifting off into nothingness, she kept herself aware to everything around her. Suddenly, she felt 6 incredibly powerful chakra's enter the area. Falling from the tree, she landed gracefully on her feet. Making her way over to Hidan, she dumped some water on his face. He sat up, sputtering. Sakura lifted her finger to her lips, telling him to be quite. He nodded and stood, grabbing his scythe. They waited in silence for a few seconds. Sakura's eyes, which had been closed, snapped open.

"Now!"

Hidan and Sakura lunged, each taking on three of their own. Sakura grabbed a kunai and appeared behind one of her opponents, intent of slicing his neck. She found herself on the ground instead, her face pressed into the dirt.

"Damn bastard!"

Hidan turned to look at her as she cursed. Caught off guard, he too ended up on the ground.

"You fucking asshole! What the shit is your fucking ass problem?"

"Hidan?"

It was silent. A fireball came from one of the men and lit the fire that Sakura had put out shortly after finding the chakra signatures. Raven-black hair and onyx eyes greeted them. Sakura gasped.

"Itachi!"

His face showed just as much surprise as hers. Sakura and Hidan were allowed up. Turning in a circle, Sakura identified the other 5 people.

"I was fucking right!"

At this outburst, Sakura threw the first thing she could grab at Hidan. Which turned out to be her shoe. Several chuckles were heard. Sakura laughed and turned to Hidan, who handed her the shoe. She slipped it back on a kissed his forehead.

"Sorry Hidan."

"Eh, whatever."

The rest of the group watched this exchange silently. One of them, the tallest, stepped forward. He had blue skin, blue hair, and black eyes. He grinned, showing of pointy teeth.

"Since when did you two end up together?"

Sakura blushed.

"Awhile ago, if you must know Kisame."

Kisame grinned again, laughing loudly. He pulled Sakura into a hug, squeezing her tight.

"I missed ya Pinky."

She scowled and hit him in the arm. The scowl turned into a smile.

"I missed you to Kisame."

Kisame set her down. She gestured with her hand to the fire.

"Come. We're not going anywhere tonight."

Everyone took a seat around the fire. Itachi and Kisame sat next to each other, used to the other's presence. Next to them sat a blond and a red head, Deidara and Sasori. Hidan and Sakura sat together. Next to them sat Pein and Konan, who seemed to be a couple now. Sakura and Konan leaned their heads together, whispering and giggling happily. Finally, Pein cleared his throat.

"How long have you two been…alive?"

"Only today. I suppose you all have been here longer, considering how well you fought?"

Pein nodded.

"We have all been alive for at least a week. Though, we haven't recuperated fully."

Sakura nodded her face serious. She stood, heading toward her pack. Opening it, she rummaged around, coming up with a small bottle. Smiling, she turned to the group.

"Everyone needs to have one of these tonight and tomorrow morning. They'll help even out all your chakra paths and such."

Everyone nodded as Sakura tossed them all pills. Swallowing them quickly, they continued to sit around for a little while, talking about the old days. Finally, Sakura and Konan stood.

"Everyone to bed. Konan and I will take the first watch. In the morning I'll check everyone's system, and then we're off to Konoha."

She and Konan jumped into a nearby tree and hid themselves. Everyone else settled down and soon fell asleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Again, another lame chapter. Ugh, I have a problem with endings. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter! This is going faster than I thought it would.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**AT KONOHA/LATE MORNING:**

"Okay. Here's the plan. I go up to the guards, to see who it is, then I'll either knock them out and we rush in. Or, I talk them into letting us in and we walk calmly through the village like normal civilized people."

"Sakura?"

"Yes Itachi?"

"You do realize you're talking about the Akatsuki, right?"

Sakura stood frozen for a moment. Her brow furrowed and she nodded.

"Good point. I talk them into letting us in, duck tape everyone's mouth shut, then lead you all in under a genjutsu."

Everyone looked at her oddly. She smiled and beckoned them forward. They followed her slowly, stopping as she put up a hand.

"Stay here. When I spike my chakra twice, come to me. If I spike it three times, run like Deidara on sugar is after you."

"Hey, un!"

Despite Deidara's protest, the group agreed to the plan. Sakura stood, walking toward the huge gates. Konan turned to Pein.

"Are you sure she's ready for this?"

Pein looked at Konan, saddened by her worried look. He opened his mouth to speak, though Hidan interrupted.

"She fucking is. Don't ever think she fucking isn't."

Konan nodded and leaned into Pein's side, her eyes closing so she could concentrate on Sakura's chakra. Pein gave Hidan a look of surprise, which quickly turned into a look of thanks. Everyone was glad that Sakura had Hidan after she died. A few moments passed by in tense silence. Sasori and Deidara started to bicker in the background.

"You still owe me from last time!"

"I do not, un!"

"You do to. Don't try to deny it! Sakura and I won the bet, hands down."

"You two cheated! There was no way Itachi actually kissed her, un!"

"Excuse me."

Deidara and Sasori turned to Itachi. His brow was raised slightly, and his arms were crossed across his chest.

"I did so kiss her."

At that, Kisame, Pein, and Hidan turned to look at him. Konan didn't, her concentration on Sakura never wavering. Pein gave Itachi a ludicrous look.

"No way."

Itachi nodded solemnly. Kisame narrowed his eyes.

"It's yours and Sasori's word against everyone else's. I say we ask Sakura."

Deidara nodded vigorously. Pein scoffed, turning back to Konan and wrapping his arm around her waist. A small smile unconsciously made its way across her lips.

"I agree with Kisame! I don't wanna risk my last bit of cash, un."

Hidan scowled, turning his attention elsewhere. Suddenly, everyone could feel Sakura's chakra spark twice, clear as day. Standing up, the group began to walk toward the gate.

**WITH SAKURA/AT THE GATE:**

Sakura stood, her back turned to the gate, her gaze fixed firmly on the group heading toward them. When the group reached the gate, Sakura smiled and grabbed Hidan's hand. Turning, she introduced them to the guards.

"You all remember Hatake Kakashi, my old sensei. And Uchiha Sasuke."

Itachi tensed slightly. Sasuke's gaze turned to his brother. Sakura, sensing the tension, gave another smile to everyone and gestured to the surrounding ANBU.

"The Hokage has kindly given us escorts. He fears we're an elaborate hallucination."

She rolled her eyes, adding something about dumb blonds under her breath. The ANBU began walking, Kakashi and Sasuke following. Sakura sighed lightly, speeding up the pace by walking faster. Everyone around her easily matched their paces to hers. As they came closer to the Hokage Tower, a shinobi saw Sakura. He fell into step with Kakashi and Sasuke. A sebon glittered in the sunlight as he bounced it between his teeth.

"Is that Sakura?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes Genma, it is."

"No doubt that it's not a hallucination?"

"No."

He nodded and drifted off, no doubt to talk to the local gossip queen about the new arrivals. Just imagine it. Eight Akatsuki members suddenly come back to life, and one of them was Haruno Sakura. Shaking his head in disbelief, he rounded a corner. Quite the day. The group finally came to the Tower. The ANBU promptly disappeared and Kakashi and Sasuke lead the group up the stairs. With a firm knock on the door, Kakashi stepped into the room, holding open the door for everyone else.

**SAKURA POV:**

As I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was the curtains were drawn. That being, the room became much darker. I also noticed a picture of Ino, Naruto, and a tiny baby on a wall. I felt a tear prick the corner of my eye, saddened that I had missed my great friends' child. I felt Hidan's hands reach for mine, holding it tenderly. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. The door shut, and as it did, the chair turned.

Naruto sat in it. He looked so magnificent. His blond spikes had grown out, so they now reached his shoulders. His eyes were still bluer than the ocean, almost as blue as the sky in heaven. He wore his father's old cloak and a dark blue shirt, black ninja pants, and his blue ninja shoes. He looked at me warily. I raised my eyebrows in perfect arches and held out my hands, trying to seem upset.

"What, no hug?"

He launched himself at me, smiling and laughing and at the same time crying. I giggled and gave him a hug. He stepped back, wiping his eyes, and settled into his chair. He gestured at the chairs in the room.

"Sit. Oh, Sakura! I've missed you so much. We all have."

Kakashi and Sasuke both shifted in there positions by the door. I gave them a finger wave, which caused Kakashi's mask to crinkle. I turned back to Naruto. He smiled.

"What brings you here? Actually,_ how _are you here?"

I shifted nervously. Pein had placed me in charge, due to my old alliance with the Leaf…and with Suna.

"You see….Jashin-san brought us all back to life."

Naruto, who had been sipping some water, seemed to choke. He promptly swallowed the water and gave me a look that clearly said 'explain'.

"Um, Jashin-san is Hidan's god."

Naruto nodded, and taking that as my queue, continued with my story.

"He gave us some information about a former member that is still alive, that could prove to be an issue for all the nations."

"What's so bad about him? Besides, I thought all the Akatsuki were dead?"

"Apparently not him. Tobi was his name. Although, the reason it is a potential issue is that his name isn't really Tobi…its Madara Uchiha."

At this statement, I felt Sasuke and Kakashi's chakra spike. Naruto gave them both a pointed look. He glanced back at me, and nodded once again.

"I can see why it'd be a problem."

"Naruto…there's more. You see, apparently he has all of Rain behind him as he is, was, the last surviving Akatsuki. He has also recruited almost all of Orochimaru's henchmen."

Sasuke's chakra spiked and I felt Kakashi push him out of the room, neither of them returning. Naruto paled.

"Why didn't he die in the first place? From what I understand Sakura, all the Akatsuki died when you activated your jutsu."

I chuckled nervously.

"Ya, well, about that. You see, it only targeted people with their rings on. Madara didn't have a ring. He…was still to be recruited you might say. We didn't know if we'd really be able to us him. Besides, the jutsu didn't target everyone. I tried my best to keep it from killing Hidan and myself."

I wasn't worried about everyone freaking out on me. I had told them the night before, as a warning. They had been upset, but when I explained why I had to kill them, they forgave me. Naruto gave Hidan a studying glance. He harrumphed, turning back to me.

"We're going to have to announce your…resurrection? Then we'll need to update you on all the new rankings and such. Hm-hm, so much to do."

I rolled my eyes at him. Standing, I gave him a pitying glance.

"Well, good luck with all that."

"Where do you think you're going? You have to address the ninja community! Not to mention you need to start a plan with Shikumaru. He's the new tactical-something-or-another now."

I laughed. Nodding, I stood.

"I'll do that now."

Best to get it over with, no?

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Ah, this ending wasn't too bad. **

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**THAT EVENING/9 O'CLOCK:**

"Ugh."

Sakura groaned, stretching her arms behind her head. The man across from her quirked and eyebrow and followed her example, though he chose to stretch his arms in front of his chest. He collapsed onto the table in front of him. Letting his head rest on his folded arms, he heaved a great sigh.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

Another, more annoyed sigh came from the pineapple head.

"How troublesome."

Sakura giggled and stood. Walking so she stood behind her comrade, she rested her hands on the side of his head. Her hands became bathed in green chakra, and she pushed it into his head, letting her healing chakra relax his tense muscles and erasing some of his fatigue. He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Sakura."

"Anytime Shikumaru."

She made her way back to her seat, preparing to sit down and begin working again. Shikumaru stood and began to walk past her. When he reached the door, he turned to her. His brown eyes showed confusion.

"Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head.

"No. I'm going to stay here for a little while longer."

He walked back to her. They stood in front of each other for a few moments. Shikumaru's eyes desperately tried to search hers, though she hadn't the slightest idea why. Finally, she looked away.

"Whatever it is you want to know, you can ask me."

He was silent. She shook her head sadly and turned back to her work. Shikumaru caught her arm and turned her to face him. Pulling her close, he set his head on hers.

"Why'd you do it Sakura?"

"Do what?"

"Why'd you go on the mission? You knew you weren't going to return."

She was silent.

"Tsunade-shi**.net/s/4941404/18/**shou knew that too. Yet you would never question her as to why she sent me."

Shikumaru sighed and stepped back. He turned, fully prepared to except defeat and leave. Almost to the door, he heard Sakura take a shaky breath.

"She knew I wasn't happy. I tried, I really did. I felt terrible about letting everyone go, but I...I needed Hidan so bad. Besides, shishou persuaded me to go out fighting. At least that way I could get rid of someone trying to threaten you guys when I…died."

Shikumaru stood still. A low moan came from Sakura's throat.

"Shikumaru? Don't you believe me? You, of all people, you know what it's like. When you lost Asuma, you were the same way."

Shikumaru turned on her, his face showing regret, remorse, anger, and sadness. The bare way he presented these emotions made Sakura choke.

"Yes, and when I told you about it, you helped me! God, you are so troublesome! I could have helped you! We all could have. But you wouldn't let us."

"It was 10 times worse than what you felt with Asuma, Shikumaru! It hurt! I couldn't do anything without thinking about him. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. All I did was train."

They were silent. Sakura turned, making her way to a window. She opened the curtain a crack, staring out at the moon. Shikumaru stared at her.

"It doesn't matter. You could have gotten help."

She turned on him, her face contorted with anger.

"You just don't get it, do you? Listen to what I'm saying Nara! How would you feel if lost Temari because Choji killed her? Hm? You love them both, Temari as the love of your life, Choji as the dearest friend you could ever have. What would you do? You know you couldn't save Temari…but you can't take revenge on the person that killed her because he's your best friend."

Shikumaru's face was tormented. Sakura approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms went around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. A few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and Shikumaru wiped them away gently.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

She gave him a smile. Giving him a light squeeze, she pulled away and smoothed her hair down. Then she stepped around Shikumaru and opened the door for him. Bright light from the Hokage tower's main hall entered the room and flooded it.

"Go have dinner. I'll see you tomorrow morning in Naruto's office for the debriefing."

Shikumaru nodded and walked past her. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the head and walked on, his hands pushed deep into his pockets and a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Sakura shook her head amusedly at the jonin and walked back into the room. Closing the door behind her, she made her way back to the table and took a seat. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she opened Shikumaru's file. Sighing, she began to read the mission reports and such. Better get started on catching up on the year I missed, she thought.

So troublesome.

**LATER THAT NIGHT/WITH NARUTO/NARUTO POV:**

I stood, lifting my arms above my head. Cracking my knuckles, I pushed my chair out of the way and exited my office. It had been a long day. Starting with being late to work, then Kiba letting all the dogs out of the kennel, and then the Akatsuki. Lucky not all the Akatsuki were brought back to life. Apparently this God Jashin didn't have enough power. Hm, some God he is. Apparently though, he was extremely powerful. At least, that's what Sakura said.

Sakura. When Sasuke and Kakashi had sent for the ANBU, I couldn't believe it. Tsunade-baa-chan had sent Sakura on an ANBU suicide mission a year ago. She had never returned. I was glad she was back, as was everyone. Shikumaru had been a little upset. He had the right to be, I suppose. After all, Sakura had transported him and Sasuke back before blowing up the whole area to make sure everyone died. Sasuke had gotten over it, with the help of me and Kakashi.

As I walked by the one of the conference rooms, I realized the light was still on. I pushed open the door, only to see pink hair. Sakura. She didn't bother turning around, only tossed me a scroll. I caught it, opening it and taking a seat to read the contents.

"It's the patrol system Shika and I came up with. It starts with tomorrow's patrol immediately following the debriefing in the ninja academy. Tell me, why do we still have meetings there?"

I shrugged.

"I don't really know. I noticed you only put an Akatsuki when you were also in the group."

Sakura turned, a scroll resting on her knees, which she had crossed Indian style. She raised a brow at me.

"Really? I thought it best I be there…in case anyone has any problems. Oh, and tomorrow I need to borrow Sasuke for like, 30 minutes before the meeting."

I nodded absently.

"Sure, I'll send a message tonight."

She nodded gratefully and turned back to her scroll, picking up a pen and writing something down. I continued to scan over the scroll she gave me.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you put Sasuke and Itachi in the same group?"

Turning to me, she stood. Walking over to the window, she closed the previously open window, shutting the curtains to. She came back to the table and sat in the seat in front of mine. Fixing her emerald eyes on mine, she gave me a mysterious smile.

"Did Sasuke ever tell you exactly what happened that day when I killed all the Akatsuki members?"

I shook my head. She leaned back in her seat, nodding. Placing her head in the palm of her hand, she closed her eyes.

"You can come out Kakashi."

I turned to where Kakashi had been standing. He emerged from the shadows, his Icha Icha Paradise book open and ever present. I wrinkled my nose.

"You're such a perv Kakashi!"

He chuckled and moved a seat so that we sat in a tiny triangle. He closed his book and tucked it into his jacket.

"So everyone tells me. Continue with your story, Sakura."

She rolled her eyes. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her chest. I glanced at Kakashi and saw he was staring at her with rapt attention. I turned my gaze back to her.

"Well…."

**EPIC FLASHBACK TIME TO THE FIRST STORY!**

_Sasuke looked at me, wide eyed. I gave him a sad smile._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm only finishing a promise I made a long time ago."_

"_What…Sakura?"_

_I shook my head and approached him. He dropped into a defensive position. I cringed and stopped, taking a few steps back. _

"_I know it must be confusing, but-"_

"_No buts Sakura! I came back after killing my brother only to find you had joined the Akatsuki! Naruto was heartbroken. Everyone was! How could you?"_

"_Sasuke, I didn't want to. But I made a few promises when I was younger and I intend on keeping them."_

_He looked doubtful, not that I blamed him. _

"_What promises? And to who?"_

"_Well, the first one was to your brother."_

_He started to protest. I held up my hand._

"_Listen, I can't hold this jutsu forever, so you need to let me talk."_

_I took a deep breath._

"_I ran into your brother the night he was leaving. He told me what he did. I was going to scream, but he told me to listen to the whole story. He was ordered to kill your family. Even you. But he couldn't. The Uchiha's were planning to overthrow the Leaf. Your brother is a hero. He saved the Leaf and you. He made me promise to tell you one day. He wanted you to know he loved you and he could never forgive himself."_

_Sasuke soaked all this in; his eyes open wide, but his body otherwise unmoving. _

"_He was already dying you know. I tried to stop it, I really did. But his sharingan was eating away at his chakra paths and his body functions were failing."_

_Sasuke's eyes began to fill with tears. I swallowed a sob myself. I shook it off and continued._

"_My second promise was a few years after that. The third found out I knew about Itachi and he made me promise him that I would make sure you lived. He said that if you ever left and didn't return for 2 years that I was to go after you. When he died, I took his promise that much more serious. I'm finishing his other promise. I promised him I would take care of Naruto."_

_I turned to look at Naruto and stifled a sob. A tear leaked from my eye, and I turned to see Sasuke watching me sadly._

"_So I'm going to make sure you remain safe. As soon as this jutsu drops, you and Kakashi are going to drop unconscious. Then every Akatsuki that has a ring will die."_

_Sasuke interrupted, his voice ringing in my mind. _

"_Aren't you wearing a ring?"_

_I nodded, clutching that hand in my other._

"_Then take it off!"_

"_I can't. I'll die immediately."_

_I felt my last bit of chakra drain from me. The rest of the chakra I had to use to kill everyone. I turned to Sasuke, my heart racing. I stepped up to him quickly. I wrapped him in a hug. _

"_I'm so sorry Sasuke. Please….tell Naruto and Kakashi and everyone else what I had to do. And that I'm sorry."_

_I stepped back and smiled, tears falling from my eyes freely. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock of what I was going to do. _

"_Be happy for me Sasuke. I'm finally going to be free."_

**END OF REALLY CRAPPY FLASHBACK/NORMAL POV:**

"I did tell Sasuke to tell you all, but I guess he didn't want to. Maybe…maybe he thought he wouldn't have to."

Sakura shrugged, standing. She busied herself packing up all the scrolls, books, and papers. Kakashi and Naruto shared a look. They both stood.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

She wouldn't turn around. Naruto looked at Kakashi, who nodded slowly. He stepped forward and turned Sakura to look at them. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Naruto's ice blue eyes filled up with tears and they began to fall down his cheeks, leaving sparkling trails behind them. Kakashi wrapped Sakura in a hug.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke felt like he was to blame. After we brought you back to the village, you were so lost. Sasuke-teme….he felt like it was his fault because he killed Hidan."

Sakura shook her head desperately.

"No, no. He didn't know any better. Besides, if it was anyone's fault it was mine. I couldn't save Hidan."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Kakashi, who had his arms wrapped around her waist, rested his head on top of hers.

"Sakura, it isn't your fault. You were out of chakra. We're lucky you didn't die right then."

"Maybe I should have…"

Naruto pulled back. He looked at her. Disgust was clear on his face. Sakura cringed when he turned and stalked to the door. Wrenching it open, he prepared to stalk out. Then he paused, turning back around and fixing Sakura with a glare.

"I can't believe you said that. You disgust me."

He turned, slamming the door. Sakura cringed, pulling away from Kakashi. Kakashi looked back from Sakura to the door, trying to decide who to go after. Sakura, her back still turned, solved the issue.

"Go. He needs your advice more than I."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a poof. Sakura stood, clenching and unclenching her fists. Then she sat, beginning to open and rearrange all the scrolls she had packed up. She didn't feel like confronting anyone right now. She'd finish and maybe have a plan for Shikumaru in the morning. Looking at the scrolls, she tried to focus.

"_You disgust me."_

She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. Then, cracking her knuckles, she got out Naruto's profile, one of the biggest. Better to get it over with now.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I know this is wayyy longer than all my other chapters. It's really because of the flashback. If you want more information on what happened before Sakura was brought back to life, read my original story, the tormentor by the name of Sakura. Oh and I know I suck at writing Naruto POV. Sorry! Oh, and can anyone tell me if I spelled Tsuanda-shisiou wrong? **

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, look, another chapter! I am on a roll!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**THE NEXT MORNING/WITH SASUKE:**

Sasuke was walking to the ninja academy. He was headed there 30 minutes earlier; due to the fact Naruto had requested his presence. He sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He was a mess. With Sakura back in Konoha, he had to find a way to forgive himself so that he didn't ignore her. That and Itachi. How could he face his brother knowing the sacrifice he made? Groaning quietly, he pushed open the door and walked into the conference room. He looked around for Naruto.

"He's not gonna be here for another 30 minutes."

Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura as she walked over. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and her clothes were rumpled. Upon closer examination, he saw she had light bags. She gave him a small smile.

"I missed you Sasuke."

He nodded, turning to leave. Sakura stopped him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Sasuke…you know you can't blame yourself."

"I...I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know."

He turned in her arms, wrapping his arms around her petite frame and burying his face in her soft hair.

"It's alright Sasuke. It all worked out in the end."

They stood silently, basking in each other's company. Sakura pulled away first, wiping the tears from Sasuke's eyes and then from her own. Then she stepped back and gestured him forward.

"I know I should let you do this on your own, but the sooner you confront it the better it is for everyone…including yourself."

"What?"

Sakura simply smiled and gestured to a corner of the room. Sasuke looked over and tensed when he saw an older version of himself step out of the darkness.

"Itachi…"

"Hello Sasuke."

Sakura quietly slipped outside, hoping that this was the right thing to do.

**30 MINUTES LATER/WITH SAKURA:**

Sakura stepped into the room to a shocking scene. Itachi and Sasuke stood hugging in the middle of the room. Hugging. The two stoic Uchiha's. Sakura closed her mouth quickly and walked up to the men.

"I hate to ruin a moment, but everyone is almost here. As we speak Naruto is throwing open the doors to the academy. It'll take about 5 minutes for him to get here. "

The two nodded and stepped away from each other. Sakura smiled at them both and took her place between them. She stood on her tiptoes, wiping a bit of moisture of Itachi's face. The last traces of tears. He gave her a small smile which she returned.

"I hear that Kisame and Deidara don't believe you kissed me."

"Itachi kissed you?"

"Yes…it was awhile ago."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the blushing couple. Sakura glared at his smirk. Putting a hand on her waist, she shook her finger at him.

"We're not a couple! Jeez…it was a bet Sasori and I thought up to get some money from Deidara."

She turned to Itachi.

"When they walk in I'm going to kiss you again. Just to put an end to the dispute. After all, I get half of what Deidara pays Sasori."

She smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned against a nearby wall. Sakura stood on her tiptoes again. Itachi raised a brow, but leaned down none the less. As the doors swung open, Sakura kissed Itachi lightly. A 'oh shit' and a 'hell no, un!' were heard. Sakura pulled back and shrugged, winking at Sasori, who snickered. Naruto looked at them with a black face, and then he started screaming.

"What the hell! Sakura why did you just kiss Sasuke-teme's brother? Sasuke-teme, why did you let her! What the f-"

Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's mouth. Leaning closer, he whispered quietly into his ear.

"It was in the name of money, dobe."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke released him. Naruto walked to the front of the room, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikumaru trailing after him. All the ninja in the village that were at least chuunin level walked into the room and fell into their proper places. Sakura fell into step with Shikumaru.

"Did you get enough rest?"

"Yes."

Sakura grinned, slapping Shikumaru good naturedly on the back. Then she leaned in closer.

"So did I. I came up with a plan."

Shikumaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He nodded to her to continue. They took their seats and began to whisper back and forth as Naruto told everyone of the current issue of Madara Uchiha and about the patrol system.

"Okay, so here's the deal. Naruto, Sasuke, and I trap Madara and keep him occupied. Everyone else breaks into teams. I don't know the exact number of each team yet, but there'll be a minimum of one tracker, a genjutsu master, and a well rounded member. An ANBU will be added to each team as well and a healer, if we can spare them. We'll have large groups, about 3 or 5 in total. They'll take certain groups of rogue ninja. They'll use the-"

Sakura was interrupted when Naruto called Shikumaru to talk about the defenses and signals they would use if they saw any danger. Sakura waited impatiently, tapping her fingers against her leg. Sasuke caught it in his and held it. She looked at him out of the corner of his eye and he gave her a smirk. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to Shikumaru, who had sat back down.

"As I was saying. They'll use the Barrier technique. Which means they will surround the group of rogues and attack as one. It'll be hell to pull off the proper teams and the right jutsus. But if we get it right, it'll work perfectly. Cruel maybe, but definitely effective."

Shikumaru sat, studying the ground. Sakura gave him time to think, letting him process everything. He looked up, catching her eye.

"What about the Akatsuki members?"

"They'll be a team themselves. Mostly be back up. I think it's best if they wander the field, killing who they can and helping the wounded back to safety. I don't know how much time we have until Madara attacks and it'll take months to get our strength all the way restored. We were dead you know."

Shikumaru nodded.

"It might actually work. Good job Sakura."

"Thanks Shika."

We sat still, surveying the room while Naruto let everyone out and then sent the first patrol team to the forest. As the last of the ninja wandered out, the doors closed and I stood with Sasuke and Shikumaru and walked toward Naruto.

"Hey, Shikumaru?"

"Hm?"

"Can you explain the plan to Naruto? I need to check on everyone and eat."

Shikumaru nodded and I waved and headed to where Hidan was waiting with Itachi. I smiled and grabbed Hidan's hand, pulling him down for a kiss. He smiled against my lips and tried to slip his tongue in but I pulled away and smiled. I gave him a look, promising him his fun later.

"You guys wanna grab some food?"

They nodded. We began to walk out. The doors swung shut behind us and I felt the sun hit my skin, warming it instantly. I sighed contently as I listened to some nearby children play ninja, running around and laughing.

"Where do you wanna go?"

Itachi and Hidan shared a look.

"Everyone is already at your fucking old house. Deidara and Sasori are…cooking."

I paled.

"Take out it is."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**How was it? Did I butcher it? Oh~and you all may or may not have noticed I changed my username to Eris-R-Renee **

**I did. Hope it didn't confuse anyone. And to anyone who has read any of my other stories, including my one-shots, be prepared. I am going to be re-typing almost all of them, except the two in progress. (This one and Lost, found, and lost again) So ya, just to let you know. **

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	7. Chapter 7

'Ello mates! There's gonna be some HidanxSakura action in this chapter! Sakura is finally giving Hidan his….fun! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…if I did it wouldn't be called Naruto but Sakura! Ya…I'm sooo cruel!

PS: I just ate the BIGGEST FREAKING CHOCLATE BAR EVER! 0.o It was like…heaven!

**AT SAKURA'S OLD HOUSE/LIKE 3 HOURSE AFTER THE DEBREIFING:**

A scream erupted from within a huge three story mansion. Insane laughter followed the scream, and the sound of a roaring chainsaw floated through the windows. The few passerbies' gave the house questioning glances but continued on their way. One, a silver haired ninja, walked up the pathway to the door. Looking at it with an unhappy expression, he turned to one of the open windows and slide through it. He landed in a kitchen, where he continued through to the living room. Upon opening the door, a flash of pink tackled him.

"Oof! Sakura!"

Said kunoichi looked down at the ninja. Smiling, she got off his stomach and held out a hand. He gladly accepted, and she pulled him to his feet.

"Still dislike doors, eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged, opening his Come Come Paradise. Sakura rolled her eye and turned back to the living room. Making her way over the bodies lying on the floor, she finally reached the TV and pressed pause. Several groans of protest were heard. Sakura waggled her finger, and then made her way back to the door, where she flipped the light switch.

"Get up. All of you. That's enough Chainsaw Massacre 3 for today."

"There's never enough Chainsaw Massacre."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the quiet mumble. Light flooded the room, reviling several men, and one woman, lying here and there. A nearby blond rolled over onto his stomach, throwing his hands over his head. The red head he smashed upon rolling over kicked him in the stomach. The blond rolled back over, his hands moving to cover his eyes. A blue haired man walked over and poured a bottle of water on him.

"Get up blondie!"

The blond leapt up from the ground, spluttering. He lunged at the blue haired man, who side stepped, causing the blond to run into a wall.

"Kisame! You stupid fish, un!"

"HEY! I am not a FISH!"

"Then why do you have GILLS, un?"

"They're not gills they're tattoos!"

"Ya right, un! If they're tattoos, Sakura isn't a virgin, un!"

Sakura reeled back. Kakashi, sensing the tension, peeked at the room over his book. He nearly fell on the floor laughing at the sight. All the Akatsuki had cleared the room, and were standing in what they deemed the safe zone, which was really just the kitchen table. Kisame and Deidara were standing across from each other. Sakura had made her way between them, and had a hand buried in each of their hair.

"Don't bring me into this!"

They were silent. Stupid blond, Kakashi thought.

"So…does that mean you're not a virgin, un?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. In the background, Konan appeared in a cheerleader outfit.

"Kick his ass Sakura-chan!"

"Deidara….I'm going to pretend you never asked me that."

"But why, un? I want to know, hm!"

"Ya, so do I."

A low cough directed everyone's attention toward the silver haired Jashinist standing on the table.

"Fucking trust me when I say she is not a fucking virgin. Shit, she wasn't even a virgin when I got with her."

"HIDAN!"

Hidan paled and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura let go of her victims to rub her head sympathetically. They tried to edge to the safe zone, but Sakura turned.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

The gulped and turned slowly.

"Ummm…to change my shirt, un?"

"Ya…I'm going to help him."

Sakura's brow twitched but she smiled. After punching them in the head, she turned to Kakashi. She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Sorry 'bout that Kakashi."

He shrugged.

"It's fine. Naruto needs some extra hands, though. He wanted to know if you could spare some of these rowdy people."

Sakura nodded.

"You can take all of them except Hidan. Oh, and tell Naruto I can't make my patrol, but I'm sending Konan and Pein to take my place. There shouldn't be any problems."

She smiled and turned on her heel, heading up the stairs. She stopped, turned, and gave the Akatsuki a devilish smile.

"You guys have fun."

Chuckling, she turned and continued up the stairs. Everyone paled, except Pein and Konan, who knew they were safe. After all, they had patrol duty.

**WITH SAKURA AND HIDAN/UPSTARS:**

"Hidan?"

Sakura walked a few steps, opening a door, peering in, and then closing it. Continuing the process a few more times, she finally came to the stairs for the third floor.

"Hidan? Are you up there? I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

Rolling her eyes, she made her way up the steps slowly. There were only two doors on this floor. One that was always locked with Sakura's chakra, seeing as it was her library and she was very protective of her books. The other door was the one to her bedroom. Smirking, she threw open the door, prepared to tackle her love. She stopped, frozen. Hidan sat on the bed, looking at a picture.

"Hidan?"

Sakura stepped forward tentatively. She crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck, pecking over his shoulder to look at the picture. It was of Sakura and a tall man. He had black hair and laughing green eyes, a shade darker than Sakura's. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, his head on her's. They were standing on Hokage's mountain, the sun setting behind them. Hidan fingers clutched the glass tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Is this him?"

"Who, Hidan?"

"The guy you used to fucking talk about when you first came to the Akatsuki. You know, your first fucking love?"

Sakura sighed and moved so she was sitting next to her love. Taking the picture from his hands, she gazed at it sadly.

"Yes it is. His name was Karasu. We were only together for about a year…before he died."

Sakura took a shaky breath, and a single tear landed on the picture, blurring out both their faces. Hidan looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She reached up and wiped her eyes. Hidan took the picture and put it back in the draw he had found it, turning to take her hands in his.

"Sakura…"

"It was so long ago. I kept his picture in that frame. The frame was my mother's…she had my father's and her's wedding picture in it. She told me it was her houko gamen. Roughly translated into treasured picture."

Sakura threw herself at Hidan, wrapping her arms around his stomach. He held her tightly, burying his nose in her hair, breathing deeply. They stayed like this for a few moments, before Sakura pulled away. Her eyes were sparkling slightly, and she gave Hidan a smile. Reaching up, she let her lips rest for a few seconds right above his.

"Hidan…your picture belongs there now."

She pressed her lips to his with such force he fell backwards onto the bed. Tightening his grip on her waist, he licked her lips, begging for entrance. Gladly opening her mouth for him, she moaned as his tongue slide into her moist cavern. Their tongues intertwined and they fought for dominance. Sakura pulled back first, breathing heavily. Hidan began to kiss his way down her neck, growling with annoyance when he meet the fabric of her shirt.

He quickly tore off her shirt and bra. Kissing her stomach, he began to trace patterns of nothingness onto her skin with his tongue. He kissed his way up to her breasts. Stopping, he leaned down and licked each of her tender nipples, finishing each of them with a sweet suckling kiss. Grinning, he pulled his mouth away from her skin and grasped a hard nipple between his fingertips and squeezed it, earning a low moan from Sakura. He massaged her breasts as he kissed her passionately.

She flipped him over and straddled his hips. She continued to kiss him as she helped him out of his shirt. Flicking her tongue out, she ran it over his well defined 6 pack and he shivered. Smirking, she pulled off his pants. She quirked a brow at his already hardened length. Pulling off his boxers, his length stood straight. Licking her lips appreciatively, she lowered her mouth over the tip of his head. Lowering her head slowly, she licked his shaft over and over as she bobbed her head up and down.

Hidan groaned and fisted his hand in her hair. Glancing up at him through her lashes, she pulled his length out of her mouth. Hidan sat up quickly, pressing his body to hers. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her as close as he could to his body.

"How is it you're still dressed?"

Sakura smirked and kissed him, struggling out of her pants. Hidan growled, growing impatient, and grabbed a kunai off her side table, using it to slice through her pants and her underwear. Sakura gasped as the cool metal came in contact of her hot core. Hidan quirked a brow and smirked. Lowering his head, he flicked his tongue out, barley caressing her. She shivered and leaned forward, resting her head on his lower back. Digging his tongue into her core, he lapped up her sweet juices, enjoying the feeling of her shivering in pleasure.

"Mhhh! Hidan!"

He sat up and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her forward. Their lips crashed together, and they clawed desperately at each other's skin. Hidan spun her around and lowered her onto the bed. Pressing his dick to her heat, he leaned down to capture his love's mouth. They kissed passionately as he pushed into her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she rocked against him, rolling her hips in a smooth, even motion. The movements seemed to last only seconds, when in truth they lasted many minutes. Sakura broke the kiss, throwing her head back and screaming Hidan's name. A white light exploded behind her eye lids, filling her with unexplainable warmth.

He followed seconds after her, moaning her name in return. They collapsed onto the bed, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other. Hidan brushed some hair away from his beauty's face and neck. He leaned his head to her collarbone and gave her a kiss. She giggled as he started to suck on the skin and gasped when he sunk his teeth into her tender flesh. Pulling away, he flicked his tongue out to lick the blood that escaped from the abused bite. He pulled away from her delicate collarbone and kissed her breathless.

"Sakura…"

She looked at him through her long lashes, and Hidan kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

Sakura smiled sleepily. Burying her face into his neck, she tightened her arms around his waist.

"I love you too Hidan."

She fell asleep soon after. Her cool breath tickled against his hot skin and he pulled a cream colored sheet over their bodies. Then he buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath before drifting off to join his love in the land of dreams.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Crappy ending! Karasu means crow. Houko means treasure and gamen means picture. At least, that's what my dictionary says. **

**Review!**

**~!snow!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Another chapter! I'm sooo excited. This is where the real fun starts! xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….so unfortunate

**WITH HIDAN AND SAKURA:**

Knock! Knock!

A consistent knocking sounded through Hidan's dream. He groaned a pulled a pillow over his head. When the knocking didn't go away, he pulled off the pillow and glared at the door. Glancing over at Sakura, he saw she was still asleep. Reaching over to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, he stood. As he walked to the door, he pulled on a pair of pants.

"Will you fucking knock it off? I'm already up-shit!"

He cursed again and hopped over the fallen chair. Hidan mumbled as he stumbled to the door. Pulling it open, he came face to face with a grinning Kisame. Raising a brow, he folded his arms over his chest.

"Be quite, douche bag. Sakura's still asleep."

"I'm sure she is. How long did you guys ravish each other? Three, four hours?"

Kisame waggled his brows. Leaning against the door frame, he tried to sneak a peek into the room. Hidan stepped farther into the hallway, forcing Kisame to step back and pulled the door closed slightly after him. Kisame moved to lean against the wall and Hidan rested on the door frame.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Hidan's eyes narrowed when Kisame sobered up. He reached into his pants and pulled out a scroll. Holding it out to Hidan, he gestured to the door.

"For Sakura from the Hokage."

Hidan grabbed the scroll. He turned it over, examining the seal. Raising his gaze to look at his friend, he quirked a brow.

"A chakra recognition seal? Must be pretty fucking important."

Kisame nodded and turned. He headed down the hallway and stopped on the top step. Turning, he fixed Hidan with a glare.

"You better be taking care of her. There's a list of people that will give you hell if you don't."

Then he grinned and waved. Turning on his heel, he headed down the stairs. Hidan shook his head as Kisame called for Itachi to stop painting his nails and hurry up. Opening the door, he was greeted with the best thing he had ever seen.

"Hello babe."

Sakura purred and dropped the sheet covering her body. Shutting the door behind him firmly, he sauntered across the room. Drawing Sakura against him, he claimed her lips roughly. She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning her head back, she exposed her pale neck. Licking his lips, he leaned down to kiss her neck, making his way down to the mark he left on her last night. Then he stopped.

"Sakura…"

He moaned in what seemed to be agony. She raised her head, her brow furrowed. Grabbing his chin, she brought his face up to look at hers. Kissing him on the lips, she pressed her forehead against his.

"What's wrong?"

"As much as I would fucking love to continue this, you have a message."

Hidan pulled the scroll from his pocket and handed it to her. Pulling away, she pushed some chakra into the seal and a cloud of white smoke appeared. Unrolling the scroll, her eyes darted back and forth as she read the contents. Sighing, she set the scroll in the palm of her hand and it burst into flame.

"Well, it's nothing that can't wait for a little while. I'm going to take a shower."

She stood, raising her arms above her head. Hidan unconsciously licked his lips as her breasts rose and fell with her movement. Making her way to an attached room, Sakura swayed her hips, causing Hidan to let loose a sigh. She turned, a quirked a brow at him.

"Well? Are you going to join me or not?"

Hidan grinned. She disappeared behind the doorway and stuck her leg out, caressing it with her hand. Smirking, Hidan started to pull off his pants as he made his way to the bathroom. When he took in the sight before him, he couldn't get out of his pants fast enough.

**DOWNSTAIRS/WITH ITACHI AND KISAME:**

All the Akatsuki members, except Sakura and Hidan, sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame sat around the table. Pein and Konan sat on the counter, sharing chocolate chip pancakes. Kisame sat, staring at his bowl of cereal thoughtfully.

"Ne, Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Did you hear Sakura and Hidan going at it in the bathroom this morning?"

It was silent. So silent. How else could it be put? Hm….you could have heard a pin drop. No, so silent you could hear a feather drop. Well, it was until a seething pink-haired medic and an amused silver-haired Jashinist made their way into the kitchen. Sakura came and stood behind Kisame, grabbing Itachi's bowl of half eaten cereal. She dumped it on Kisame, bathing him in milk and Lucky Charms. He spluttered and Itachi glared as he mourned the loss of his rainbow marshmallows.

"Kisame, you asshole! That's not any of your business!"

She then proceeded to hit him in the head with the bowl until it broke. Everyone watched on, frozen in fear of what such a petite woman could do. When Kisame was successfully unconscious, she turned to everyone. Smiling, she grabbed an apple and made her way to the front door.

"Oh, I'm going out. Itachi, come on. You and I have this patrol together."

Itachi stood, mumbling something about marshmallows and stupid fish. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door. When it was firmly shut, Deidara turned to Kisame, who was still unconscious. He grinned evilly and looked at everyone.

"I'll go get the markers, un."

**WITH NARUTO AND THEM/Hokage TOWER:**

Four ninja in ANBU garb stood in front of the Hokage's desk. He turned, reading off a paper he held in his hand.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Itachi. You are to patrol the perimeter of the village. Include a 5 mile radius into the surrounding forest. Sakura, you're in charge. Sasuke, you're second in command. Dismissed!"

"Hai!"

They answered in synch and bowed. Then the four figures disappeared.

**IN THE FOREST/WITH SAKURA:**

"The North side is cleared."

Sakura let go of the transmitter button. She continued to check the area as she flew through the trees, touching down to get some more momentum every moment or so. The radio crackled.

"The South is cleared."

Hinata's voice was soft.

"Good job Rabbit."

"Raven, this is Crow."

Itachi's voice cut into our radio length.

"Yes Crow?"

"The East and West are cleared."

"That's good. But why isn't Wolf telling me East is cleared?"

"Wolf…..broke his radio…"

Stupid Itachi. Stupid Sasuke. Those two need to stop competing.

"Really? How did it break?"

"Well…."

"Crow!"

Sakura growled into the mouth piece. They better not have been fooling around, she thought angrily.

"He fell into a river."

"He…fell?"

"Yes…he fell."

"Mh-hm. Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't have any clue."

"Ya, sure you don't. Does Wolf need any assistance?"

"Negative."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Idiots.

"Start heading back. Raven out."

"Understood. Rabbit out."

"Understood. Crow…and Wolf, out."

Turning off her radio, Sakura began to run full force toward the Konoha gates. Her body tensed and responded to the attack before she even knew it was coming. As the kunai sailed past her, she dodged. The kunai took a few pieces of her long hair with it. She landed on all fours.

"Who's there?"

A low chuckled sounded all around her. She turned this way and that, trying to pinpoint the location the sound was coming from. Before she could, however, the enemy walked out of the shadows. He had bright red eyes, and long, silky black hair. He wore black ninja pants and a mesh shirt with a black jacket over it, unzipped. Sakura tensed.

"Madara?"

"Hello Sakura my dear."

Sakura reached for her radio, turning on her heel. She launched herself off the branch she was perched on and began to run.

"Guys!"

"What's wrong Raven?"

"I have a little problem. What's your position Rabbit?"

"Just outside the gates. What's going on?"

"I'm being pursued by Madara Uchiha. Make sure Crow and Wolf are back and then close the gates. Report to the Hokage immediately. Understood?"

"What's your position? I can come assist!"

Sakura winced as she tried to dodge a barrage of kunai. One caught her arm and she pulled it out, never slowing. The chuckling grew louder.

"Come, blossom. I just want to talk!"

Grimacing, Sakura speed up.

"Raven? Are you there?"

"Yes. Don't come. Go inside right away!"

"But-"

"That's an order Hinata! Now!"

"…Understood."

The radio cracked as it shut off. Sakura grabbed it and tore it off her skin. She smashed it in her hand, letting the pieces fall to the ground. Just as she turned her attention back to her running, she ran into the enemy. Literally. Before she could react, Madara had his arms around her waist and chakra cuffs on her arms.

"Sakura, my darling, I just wanted to talk."

"Alright then. Talk."

Madara quirked a perfectly sculptured eye brow.

"Alright. I want you. I need you. So I am going to give you a choice. Join me willingly and learn to accept my desire for you…or be difficult and force me to conquer you physically."

Sakura remained quiet, thinking it through. I could go along with it, get close to him, discover his plans, and then escape. Or I could fight, and spend more time earning his trust. Then it might be too late.

"Fine. I'll come willingly."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**How was it? Hm? The drama starts in this chapter!**

**~!snow!~**


	9. Chapter 9

What's that I see in the distance? OMG, it's a chapter! 0.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**IN NARUTO'S OFFICE:**

"What do you mean you can't find her!"

The ANBU gulped. His Hokage, the usually happy and energetic blond, was angry, to say the least. His Kyubi had started to show. Red bleed into his blue eyes. His whisker had become more pronounced and a light red chakra began to swirl around him.

"We could find no traces of her chakra. It is as if she vanished."

A blue eyed, blond hair woman stepped forward. Her ponytail swung and she made her way to the Hokage's side. A blue chakra surrounded her hand and she reached out to touch him.

"Naruto, hunny, relax."

Sighing, he sat in his chair heavily. The blond went to stand back against the wall, but Naruto caught her hand and held it.

"Stay Ino."

She gave him a small smile and went to stand behind his chair. His gaze turned to the ANBU. The ANBU gulped.

"You are dismissed. Go."

The ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ino, can you get the Akatsuki and Rookie 9 in here? Gai's team too, if they're available."

Ino nodded. Reaching down slightly, she gave him a sweet kiss and stood. She made her way to the door and rested her hand on the doorknob. She seemed to hesitate, and then turned to him.

"Sakura knows what she's doing. I'm sure she's fine."

She opened to door and walked out. It fell shut with a low click and Naruto sighed. He swiveled in his chair and gazed out his window sadly.

"I hope she is."

**WITH NARUTO/LATER:**

Naruto watched silently as his friends filled into his office. Hinata came in last, Sasuke and Itachi trailing behind her. All three kept their eyes on the floor. Naruto braced himself for what was to come.

"Sakura is missing."

"WHAT!"

Accusations and loud words of protest flew through the room. Several Akatsuki turned on Itachi, who just hung his head. Hinata scooted closer to Sasuke, and he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Finally, Kiba turned to Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

All eyes turned to Naruto.

"I didn't know if she was really missing until just about 5 minutes ago."

His gaze turned to Hinata, whose eyes were lightly misted over with unshed tears. She nodded and stepped away from Sasuke, who kept his eyes on her. Hinata cleared her throat gently.

"The last contact we had with Sakura was when I was on my way back to the village."

**FLASHBACK TIME:**

"_Madara?"_

"_Hello Sakura my dear."_

_Sakura reached for her radio, turning on her heel. She launched herself off the branch she was perched on and began to run. _

"_Guys!"_

"_What's wrong Raven?"_

"_I have a little problem. What's your position Rabbit?"_

"_Just outside the gates. What's going on?"_

"_I'm being pursued by Madara Uchiha. Make sure Crow and Wolf are back and then close the gates. Report to the Hokage immediately. Understood?"_

"_What's your position? I can come assist!"_

_Sakura winced as she tried to dodge a barrage of kunai. One caught her arm and she pulled it out, never slowing. The chuckling grew louder._

"_Come, blossom. I just want to talk!"_

_Grimacing, Sakura speed up._

"_Raven? Are you there?"_

"_Yes. Don't come. Go inside right away!"_

"_But-"_

"_That's an order Hinata! Now!"_

"…_Understood."_

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

"Madara….has Sakura?"

Naruto nodded solemnly. It was silent in the room as everyone processed the information.

"What must we do to save the youthful Sakura-chan?"

The Akatsuki, not used to Lee's…odd behavior, gave him a look before turning to Naruto. Said Hokage leaned forward.

"Nothing."

The room became filled with protests. Naruto sighed and ran a hand across his brow.

"QUIET!"

Everyone froze and turned to look at the Hokage.

"Calm down. If Sakura's chakra disappeared, it means she was not taken by force. The head ANBU that investigated the scene said that her chakra dropped off and then a few feet later there was a large cluster of it. Then it disappeared completely. Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when you said ninja could read chakra and form words out of it?"

"Yes. Drop a large amount of chakra into some dirt and think of the words you want formed. Why?"

"I think that's what Sakura did."

Kakashi nodded his head.

"That would make sense."

"It might make sense but think about it."

Everyone turned to Sasuke.

"Sakura used to do that all the time, to practice her chakra control. But none of us could ever read it. She made it so only once person could read it. We have no clue who that person is!"

A silence fell over the room. Then Shikumaru coughed.

"This is troublesome. Do you remember when you taught them that Kakashi?"

"Yes, right after Sakura came back from the Akatsuki..."

Kakashi trailed off. All the Konoha ninja in the room turned to look at the Akatsuki.

"I bet it's one of them."

Naruto nodded. Standing, he opened his window. The Akatsuki, being the intelligent ex-S-class criminals they are, got that they were supposed to follow him. They stood as well.

"Everyone go about your business. I'll update you when I have more information. Sasuke, Kakashi, you two come with me."

With that, Naruto leapt out the window.

**IN THE FOREST/WHERE SAKURA'S CHAKRA IS:**

"Here it is."

Naruto fell from the tree he was on, landing gracefully. His cloak billowed around his feet and waved slightly as the wind blew. The Akatsuki stopped. Hidan stepped away from the group and went to the area with Sakura's highest concentration of chakra. He leaned over and brushed his fingers against the ground. Nothing happened. Hidan stood and shook his head angrily. Everyone from the Akatsuki stepped up, tried, and failed until just Itachi remained. When he stepped forward and touched the ground, the dirt began to move around until it cleared into a string of words. Sasuke leaned beside his brother to read the message.

"Went willingly. Discovering plan then escaping. Don't worry."

Sasuke fell silent. Then he turned and began back to Konoha.

"Sasuke-teme! Where are you going?"

"To tell everyone."

Naruto smacked his forehead and bounded after him. Soon everyone left, until it was just Hidan and Konan. Hidan sat staring at the message as it slowly disappeared.

"Hidan…"

"Why was fucking Itachi?"

"Because Sakura knew you. If you saw something like that alone you would race after her. She wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Hidan's grip on his scythe tightened. Konan sighed and turned away.

"Try to focus Hidan. Sakura would want you to help, not hinder."

With that she leapt onto a nearby branch and began back to the village. Hidan sighed and stood to. He leaned down to brush the ground with his fingers. A message began to appear. Hidan stared at it in surprise. He read it silently to himself.

I love you Hidan.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Okay, I don't know if the chakra laced dirt is actually something that would happen in the Naruto world but w/e. Hope you liked my really lame chapter.**

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so here's another chapter. I didn't really know how to continue from where I left off, but I tried, really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WITH SAKURA AND MADARA:**

"So, Sakura my dear. How do you like your new home?"

Sakura cringed. Madara chuckled, leaning back into his chair and sipping some of the wine from his glass. Grabbing Sakura by the waist, he pulled her onto his lap. Burying his nose in her hair, he sighed happily. Sakura, who had been tense, leaned back against Madara's chest.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because, my heart, I desire you. I want you."

Sakura remained silent. Madara brought his head closer to hers and looked at her through the corners of his eyes. He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"What's wrong Blossom?"

"That's really the only reason?"

Madara chuckled.

"I'm not reviling all my plans and secrets. Some of them are for me alone."

They sat in silence for a moment until a resounding knock echoed through the chamber. Madara placed his hands around Sakura's waist and lifted her gently. Then he stood to and held her hand in his. He squeezed it gently. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Behave kitten."

Then he stood up straighter.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal three ninja. Two girls and one boy, all no older than 18. They all had dark brown hair. The girls had dark violet eyes and the boy had sharp, uncaring yellow eyes. Upon seeing Madara standing, they all bowed.

"What is it Anito?"

"I have prepared your room and have the report ready."

Madara nodded.

"Kira, Kikio, take my love to my chambers please?"

"Of course, Master."

Madara nudged Sakura forward, letting go of her hand. She turned to look at him as she exited, and he gave her a smirk. Rolling her eyes, she turned back around and followed the girls out of the room. Madara waited until the door was solidly closed until turning his attention to Anito.

"Report."

**WITH SAKURA:**

"Here is your room Mistress."

"Thank you Kira."

Both girls bowed and excited the room, closing the door behind them. Sakura waited a moment, and then tried the door. It was locked. Sakura sighed and turned to survey the room. It was a lavish room. Full of rich reds and dark blacks, the room was far bigger than any room Sakura had ever seen. The bed was pushed against the farthest wall. It had a black curtain drawn almost completely around it to hide it from view. There were two dressers against opposite walls. A large fireplace was near the bed, and a large black fur rug was in front of it.

Sakura walked farther into the room. Opening a door that branched out from the bedroom, she peered in curiously. She gaped at the sight. A large, in-ground tub took up most of the room. There was a sink and a cabinet along the far wall and a toilet next to it. Sakura walked to the cabinet and opened the bottom doors. Bottles and containers full of herbs, smelling salts, and bubbles covered most of the cabinet. She smiled happily and started to draw a bath. Searching through the containers, she found lavender and mint and threw some into the bath.

"Ahhhh."

She began to pull off her clothes, folding them into a neat pile and placing them in the container outside the bathroom door. Turning off the water, she slipped into the water gently, causing tiny ripples to skim across the surface. Sakura let loose a sigh, sinking into the water down to her nose. Leaning back, she let her mind wander.

I had no idea what Madara had planned. I needed to grow as close to him as I could and discover what he's planning. Then I'd need to escape and get back to Konoha. Madara will be hard to trick. He's had years of experience. I just need to let go and let him do what he wants. I have to convince him I love him. I wonder how Hidan is. I hope he got my message. I miss him...I don't think I can convince Madara. Surely he-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. In strode Madara. His brow quirked as Sakura tried to cover herself.

"Hello my sweet. Enjoying yourself?"

"Um...um...yes."

Madara smirked and dropped the robe he wore. Sakura almost choked. Her face turned beat red as Madara bared himself to her. She licked her lips appreciatively as her eyes scanned over his toned and muscle body. While she was busy ogling him, he made his way to the tub and sunk in. He pressed his face close to Sakura's and she blushed when she felt his naked, extremely naked, body pressed against hers.

"Nervous kitten?"

"No…"

"Hm."

Madara flicked out his tongue, licking Sakura's neck gently. She shivered as he traveled up to her mouth. He claimed her mouth as his, his tongue caressing her lips and then exploring ever inch of her mouth. Their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance. Sakura moaned and buried her nimble fingers in his silky hair. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Pulling her closer to him, he placed a hand under her ass and the other hand grabbed the back of her neck to put more pressure on her lips against his.

He stood up quickly, the water falling off them quickly. Sakura shivered and pressed closer to Madara. Said ninja, having so much muscle and being so sexy, carried Sakura to the California King bed and laid her down on her back. He broke the kiss and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Blossom, are you ready?"

Sakura nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Madara climbed on top of her and placed his knees on each side of her waist. He lowered himself to her entrance and pushed in gently. Sakura moaned as his huge size pushed deeper into her core. Madara pulled her face closer and kissed her as he pushed in again. He pulled out and Sakura moaned deep in her throat. He continued to slam into her again and again. Sakura arched, reaching her climax at the exact moment as Madara.

"Madara!"

Madara groaned and let Sakura's name flow from his lips in a low moan. They collapsed and Madara pulled Sakura closer to him. She curled into his chest and tucked her head under his chin. He pulled a blood red sheet over their bodies and closed his eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I'm sorry the ending sucked. Sorry the chapter sucked. I have a question for my reviewers! **

**Did you notice any differences between Sakura and Hidan's sexual intercourse and Sakura and Madara's sexual intercourse? (LoL, sounds so…scientific!) **

**Let me know! **

**Review Please!**

**~!snow!~**


	11. Chapter 11

HA! New chapter! I came up with this in math classssssss.

Also, just so ya know, in the magna Konan's eyes are orange and in the anime they are gray…so I made them orange 'cuz I think they look better orange.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**IN LEAF:**

Dark sky's loomed over head. The clouds covered most of Konoha's sky and extended until the edge of the surrounding forest. Civilians stopped and stared at the odd area the clouds covered, and then began to run into shops and houses when the rain began to fall. A blue haired kunoichi stopped walking for a moment and closed her eyes. Holding out her hand, she let some rain pool in her palm. Her eyes snapped open, reviling orange eyes full of surprise. In less than a second, her form disappeared in a flurry of paper and the street became empty.

**IN NARUTO'S OFFICE:**

"Hokage-san!"

The door burst open and the kunoichi came in. She shook her wet hair lightly, spraying tiny droplets onto the floor. Naruto quirked a brow at the usually quite, calm kunoichi from the Akatsuki. What had her so frazzled, he wondered silently.

"Yes Konan."

She stepped forward slightly.

"Have you noticed it's raining?"

Naruto shook his head. Konan walked behind his chair and threw open the curtains, reviling the heavy rain coming down. Unlatching the window, she opened it so there was enough room for someone to stick their hand out.

"Come feel it with your chakra. Hurry, I don't know how long it'll last."

Konan stepped aside as the blond came to the window and stuck his hand out. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's…heavy. But I don't feel anything strange about it."

"Try harder. It's going to be very hard to detect."

They were silent for a moment as a light blue chakra surrounded Naruto's hand as he analyzed the chakra with his own. His eyes snapped open and his mouth formed a perfect circle of surprise.

"It's carrying Sakura's chakra!"

Konan nodded and Naruto turned to look out the window. The rain was letting up fast, and in a few seconds, disappeared completely. The clouds vanished as well, the sun coming out once more. Even the puddles of water had already started to evaporate.

"Why'd it stop?"

"She probably doesn't have enough chakra to keep it up for long."

"What is the jutsu she was using?"

He settled into his chair and gestured for Konan to explain.

"It's a jutsu from the Rain Village. I made it myself when I was young. You create rain with your chakra. It can only be used by water types. The jutsu can be used to confuse an enemy by spreading your chakra everywhere or it can be used as a type of communication. Sakura used it to let us know she's safe. It's called the Mai Ame."

Naruto nodded and he wrote the information down. He looked up and saw Konan still standing there.

"Is there something else?"

She bit her lip, seemingly debating something. Finally she sighed and began to speak.

"Tobi, who is Madara, always had a soft spot for Sakura. I don't think he captured her for anything other than to have her. Posses her, if you will. He was always very…possessive, even when he was acting as Tobi. Besides, if Sakura had enough chakra to do this particular jutsu, over what I assume to be a large stretch of land, then he isn't keeping her prisoner."

The two were silent as they each processed the information. Finally, Naruto stood. He turned to a separate room and shuffled through some scrolls. Konan leaned forward trying to see into the room. Naruto came out and returned to his desk. He opened the scroll and started to write.

"I'm sending you and three others of your choice to Suna. Gaara needs to know what's going on. This scroll will get you into the village and then to Gaara. I'm sending Sasuke with you so they don't question it too much. Gather the other three you want and come back to see me. I'll give you the scroll then. Dismissed."

Konan nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**WITH THE AKATSUKI:**

The door opened and slammed shut. Konan came in and turned off the TV. Moans of protests echoed through the room. The lights came on and showed all the Akatsuki and quite a few Konoha ninja laying here and there. Konan surveyed the room.

"Itachi, Pein, Sasori…and Kisame. Come with me."

She turned on her heal and began up the stairs. She stopped mid way and turned around.

"Sasuke you to. Everyone else clear out. And that means everyone."

She watched as everyone grumbled and left the room. Sasuke waved goodbye to Hinata and followed the group up the stairs. They came to an empty room, full of books and such. Konan closed the door and casted a quick jutsu. Then she turned to the others in the room.

"Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Sasuke. You all are coming with me to Suna on request of the Hokage."

It was silent.

"Why are they going and I'm not?"

"Because, Pein, you need to stay here and keep everyone else under control. Especially Hidan."

Pein nodded and left the room. After looking after him for a moment, Konan turned to look at the other occupants.

"Go pack and be at the tower in 5 minutes."

Then she to left the room. She made her way after Pein, who was headed to their joint room. He had already started packing her bag. Konan stood next to him, placing the last of her weapons in the bag before zipping it shut. They stood for a moment, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Then Konan turned and captured Pein in a kiss.

His arm wrapped around her waist and he buried his fingers in her hair, twirling it gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, strengthening the kiss. They broke apart, each breathing hard. Konan buried her head in his chest, sighing shakily.

"Pein…what if we don't win this war?"

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer. Laying his head on hers, he relished the moment.

"I don't know. We will be together though, even if we lose."

They stood silently for a moment. Then Konan pulled back, running her fingers through her hair.

"I have to go."

She turned and picked up her pack, slinging it over one shoulder.

"Wait."

Konan turned to Pein. He walked up and caught her in a hug. When he pulled back, a necklace was around Konan's neck. It was a single teardrop. It was blue and orange. The colors seemed to swirl together, blending them perfectly. Konan looked at in awe as the colors swirled in a circle.

"So you know when I'm near. The colors with begin to swirl as they feel my chakra."

Konan reached up and pulled Pein in for a kiss. She turned and left the room, pausing only to whisper the words she never had.

"I love you Pein."

**IN NARUTO'S OFFICE:**

"Good, you're all here."

The group stood in front of Naruto's desk. He picked up a scroll and tossed it to Konan, who opened it. Sasuke, who stood next to her, leaned over and looked over it.

"You are to go to Suna and bring Gaara up to date. This means the resurrection of the Akatsuki members, Sakura being kidnapped, everything. Let him know the war is going to be coming soon and that we would like Suna's assistance. Have him send over his best strategist. You will remain there until the strategist is prepared to leave. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Konan, you are the leader of this mission. I hope I am right in assuming you will be calm enough to complete it. Sasuke, you will be second in command. Dismissed."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I am sooo sorry for the lame ending. I hope you liked the peinXkonan moment. I couldn't resist. Oh, and Mai Ame means my rain in Japanese. Though my dictionary could be wrong. .**

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**IN SUNA/WITH GAARA:**

The red head heaved a sigh, closing the mission statement and tossing it to his sister. She caught it and opened it, scanning the contents quickly. Then she placed it in her back and turned to leave. Her brother stopped her, his voice wavering with worry.

"Be careful Temari."

"Of course Gaara."

Temari continued out of the room, closing the door behind her. Gaara sighed again and turned in his chair, watching out the window. Silently he watched as Temari meet up with Sasuke and the Akatsuki. They then headed to the gate, and disappeared from his sight. He turned back to his work, and opened up a new scroll. He had a lot of work to do.

**IN LEAF/WITH NARUTO:**

"You all traveled quicker than I expected."

"I used a transportation jutsu for most of the length."

"Hm."

Naruto looked up from his work. His team stood in front of him, after only a day and a half. He cleared his throat and closed the scroll he was working on.

"And the strategist?"

"Hi Naruto."

Naruto's face light up in a grin. He stood, basically tackling the sandy haired kunoichi.

"Hey Temari! When did you become the strategist?"

"When the other one died on a mission."

Naruto pulled back and gave her another one of his famous grins. Then, taking a seat at his desk, he regained his composer.

"Report."

Konan stepped forward and handed him a scroll.

"The mission was successful. The Kazekage agreed to aid us in the war and sent his strategist over."

Naruto nodded.

"Good. I want you all to go home and rest. Tomorrow you will meet up with your teams and train. Dismissed."

They nod and all disappear. Naruto turns to Temari, who is currently staring out the window at an approaching figure. Naruto snickered.

"Shikumaru should be here soon. If you promise to work hard tomorrow, I'll let you have today off."

Naruto waggled his eyebrows. Temari's eye twitched before she smiled. Waving, she jumped out the window. Naruto laughed before turning back to his paper work. The door opened and he looked up to see Ino walk in. Her long blonde hair was down and she carried a picnic basket.

"Come on hun. Let's have…lunch."

She smiled suggestively and Naruto turned, closing his curtains. Then he walked up to her, pushing her up against the door. He locked it, lowering his face down to capture her in a kiss. He broke it off, peeking inside of the basket.

"Whipped cream? Strawberries?"

He quirked an eyebrow amusedly. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. Then she reached into the basket and slowly pulled something out. Suddenly, cream flew into Naruto's face. He looked stunned for a moment, a grin slowly making its way to his face when Ino started laughing. Suddenly, she was on the ground, laughing and giggling and screaming for him to stop.

Ya...it was going to be a good lunch.

**WITH SAKURA/MADARA:**

"Good evening sprite."

"Evening Madara."

They remained silent for a moment. Suddenly Sakura found herself trapped between the headboard and Madara's imposing figure. She glanced up at him, trying to fight the light blush making its way to her cheeks. Madara grinned.

"Embarrassed?"

"No. Annoyed really."

Madara quirked a brow.

"And why is that, blossom?"

"I _was_ reading, but you made me lose my page."

Sakura pouted, her lower lip sticking out. Madara licked his lips, devouring the sight. Her hair was slightly mussed from lying in bed and her lips reflected the light, making them gleam red.

"I'm dreadfully sorry my love."

Sakura giggled and opened her book, paging through the first couple chapters. She murmured a soft 'ah-ha' when she found her page and started to read again. Madara moved, lying on his side. He watched Sakura with a reproachful expression. Slowly, so slowly, his fingers made their way to Sakura's side. From there they traveled upwards, stopping at her neck. There they rested for a few moments, before they flicked, moving the hair off her shoulder. Madara leaned forward slightly, grazing his teeth over Sakura's neck. She giggled but shooed him away.

"Not right now. I'm trying to read."

He pouted and turned to lie on his back. He stared at the ceiling, trying to think of something. Think of anything for that matter. He drew up a blank so he rolled over, switching off his light. Rolling, he stopped when his back was to Sakura. Smirking, he listened to her fold the page and flip off her light. Small hands appeared on his chest as Sakura burrowed up against his back, placing her face in the crook of his neck.

"Madara…are you okay?"

He shivered as her cool breath flittered across his warm skin. Warm lips pressed against his neck, staying there before moving to another area on his neck. Skillful fingers dug themselves into his hair, kneading his scalp lightly with chakra induced fingers. Moaning, he rolled over, chuckling when Sakura 'eeped' at almost being crushed.

"I'm fine sprite…now that you're paying attention to me again."

Sakura giggled and let Madara wrap his arms around her small form. She folded into his, tangling her legs with his and burying her head in his hair. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and moved one arm to go around her shoulders. Sighing contently, he let his fingers weave themselves into her soft cherry strands. They laid in peaceful silence until Madara felt her breathing slow and even out as she fell asleep. He smiled lightly.

"You will be mine Sakura, my dear. All mine."

**End of chapter**

**Did it totally suck? Be honest! x( And I know I suck at writing NarutoxIno moments, but I tried. And as for those who wanted Naruto and Hinata to be together, sorry. But I promised my sister that Hinata and Sasuke would be together in this story. **

**Review Please!**

**~!snow!~**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Tear, sob, and tear.

**WITH Hidan IN THE LEAF:**

The Jashinist was pacing in the kitchen, going from the sink to the backdoor and back again. Deidara sat on the counter next to the sink, following Hidan with his eyes. The ninja had been a nervous wreck since they found Sakura's message, though he didn't seem particularly angry. It seemed as if he was more drained and worried than anything else. The Hokage had told him to relax and gave the Akatsuki a special training ground a little ways outside the village.

If Hidan wasn't pacing in the kitchen, he was at the grounds, going over every jutsu he knew over and over again until his limited chakra was depleted. Every once and a while he would really disappear, though everyone knew where he was. Sakura's room. Everyone had been banned from the top floor, due to Hidan. He would sit in her room for hours on end, waiting for his chakra to replenish and staring at a picture frame. No one knew what was in the frame, or even why it was so important and interesting to him.

Deidara sighed, fearing a tread mark in the kitchen floor if Hidan continued. He decided to let him be for now, waiting instead for the TV in the living room to be turned on by Kisame and the rest of the gang. The beginning tune to Chainsaw Massacre 2 echoed through the house soundly, giving Deidara his queue. He hopped off the counter, landing in the path of Hidan, who gave him a tired glare.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Sakura's gonna be pissed when she comes home and finds a hole in her kitchen floor, un."

Hidan sighed and sat at the kitchen table, landing on the chair heavily. Deidara hoisted himself onto the table with ease, facing Hidan. A serious and thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"You love her, un."

"No fucking dip blondie."

Deidara was sure he meant it to sound mean and insulting, but it came out weak and lacking the usual vigor.

"She'd be mad, un."

"What the fuck do you mean mad? What the shit does that mean?"

"She wouldn't want you doing this to yourself, un. Training all day by yourself and purposely killing your chakra every chance you get. It's not healthy. Sakura's a medic; she would be pissed at you, un."

Hidan sighed again, a deep, heavy sigh. Seemingly burdened with grief and sorrow, he rested his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He pulled his face up, rubbing a hand over it roughly, then running his fingers through his hair and shaking it. Deidara watched him silently.

"I don't know what I should do. She's gone and I can't go fucking rescue her."

The blond shuffled slightly, pushing himself off the table and cracking his back as he stood. Hidan didn't spare him a glance, instead looking into the distance rather mournfully.

"She'd want you to help her village, un. You and I both know she always loved this place. Hell, everyone does, un. When the time comes, you'll know what you have to do, un."

Then Deidara moved to go into the living room, patting Hidan on the back gently. Hidan watched him leave with his eyes. Rising from his chair, he walked to the kitchen window. Pushing aside the curtain, he looked out at the moon. It was a full moon, signaling a month had passed since he and Sakura had been brought back to life. The full moon was Sakura's favorite cycle, because, as she had told him, it brought light to a world shrouded in darkness.

"Stay safe, Sakura. I love you."

**WITH SAKURA: **

Sakura lay on the bed in Madara's room, reading a book about some forbidden jutsu. She had no idea how Madara had gotten his hands on it, but she didn't care. After a week of her being in his lair, he had shown her his giant library, claiming anything that she wanted to read she was allowed to. For the rest of the night, she had gone through the collection, engrossed in the pages of the crisp books. They were perfectly kept and practically new, even though many of them could have been over 200 years old.

Sakura had been in the library so long Madara had come to fetch her. It was then that she fulfilled one of her naughty dreams; to have sex in a library. Though she always thought about Hidan when she thought naughty, she could not deny that she loved the way Madara could make her feel, the way he could make her squirm. With Madara, she mused, it was a different kind of sex. It was all rough, hard-core passion and need. Sure, she could tell that he loved her and, although she hated to admit it, she was growing to love him also.

She felt bad, knowing that she was beginning to feel this way. In the very front of her mind and deep in her heart, she knew she loved Hidan more than anyone else. She would always love him and though she was beginning to love Madara as well, he would never compare to Hidan. No one would ever compare to him. What she had with him was special. At times it could be rough and passionate, other times sweet and gentle, sometimes a mix of both. The things he made her feel, it was something she could never define. After all, not even the wisest man could define the magic that is love.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, letting go of the strand of hair she had been twirling around her finger. Suddenly it hit her. Without pause she leapt from the bed and rushed through the doors of the bedroom, heading down the hall to Madara's study.

**WITH MADARA:**

Madara sat in a chair by the window, staring out at the sky, seemingly absorbed in it. Truthfully, he had been thinking about Sakura. She had been so reluctant at first, but now he knew. He knew even better than she did that she loved him. He knew it wouldn't take long for his precious blossom to figure it out herself. She was really one of the most intelligent people he had ever met. Suddenly, the door to his study flew open and the figure of his obsession walked in herself.

A lovely scent of lavender and rain washed in with her, causing Madara to take a deep breath, his eyes closing in the process. When he opened them again, Sakura had seated herself on his lap and was staring out at the sky, much like he himself had been.

"Madara, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything for you my love."

He brushed aside her hair, revealing her graceful, slender neck. Nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, he let the scent of her cloud his senses. She smelled of lavender and rain, but underneath that heavenly scent, he could smell himself. A deep musky smell, lightly layered under her own, clinging to her and letting everyone know she was his. Not that anyone would dare oppose him here in his castle. He was so lost in his musings that he didn't notice she had continued until she smacked him lightly.

"You got lost."

He gave her a slow, feral grin.

"Just thinking of ways to ravish you."

A slight dust of pink spread over her nose. He chuckled good-naturedly, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"So what was it you desired, my dear?"

"I want to go out. Into the fresh air."

He frowned.

"Why did you make it seem like such a dreadful request? I would gladly grant you this any moment you wished to go outside."

Her delicate nose twitched lightly, and her teeth pulled at her lower lip gently.

"I didn't really want to…until tonight."

"And what is so special about this night, my love?"

"It's a full moon."

Suddenly she smiled. It was a small smile, the kind that you don't usual see but a few times in your lifetime. It lit up her whole face, making her seem younger and less burdened. Madara brushed his tongue up her neck, causing her to shiver lightly.

"What makes a full moon so appealing?"

"It brings light to a world bathed in darkness. It's like a beacon in this world, so full of war and hatred and death. It makes everything so…magical."

Her breath became light and sensual, even sounding a little like she was breathing out the last word. Madara unconsciously licked his lips at the deep vibration her voice caused in the pit of his stomach. He felt an unusual need to ravish her, to feel her and mark her as his own. Growling lightly in the back of his throat, he stood. Sakura almost fell, catching herself just in time, in a graceful way only a kunoichi can achieve.

"We shall depart in 30 minutes. Run, little sprite, and go get ready."

He gave her a devilish grin, a glint in his eye promising a fulfilling evening. Though Sakura knew she shouldn't, she was filled with a deep need and felt so excited with the idea of spending the night outside under the stars with Madara that she leapt into his arms in joy. Her slender legs encircled his waist, and she kissed him passionately. Before she could get into it any further, Madara gently set her on the floor with a sad growl.

"Go sprite. I will see you shortly."

With that said, she departed.

**30 MINTUES LATER/WITH SAKURA AND MADARA:**

"Madara, where are we going?"

Sakura walked carefully, one arm around Madara's and the other holding a small basket filled with goodies. A red silk strip of material was tied around her eyes, preventing her from seeing anything. Madara grinned, his free hand throwing and catching a small velvet box.

"Patience, love. It is a wonderfully useful virtue."

She giggled, making him chuckle in return. Finally, they came to the designated spot, and Madara helped Sakura onto the ground. He pushed her shoulder lightly, causing her to lean against what she deemed a tree, due to the feeling of smooth bark pressing into her back. The basket lay on the ground next to her and she could feel Madara reach out to untie her blindfold. Her eyes remained tightly pressed shut, delicate forehead creases forming due to her concentration.

"Alright sprite, open your eyes."

Her's eyes opened quickly, the emerald orbs widening in excitement.

"Madara!"

The area he had taken her to was in the back of his private gardens at the far side of his grounds. A bridge and a forest of willows blocked them from any prying eyes and hid them from everyone outside their world. There was a clear view of the night sky, and the moon hung high, seemingly glowing brighter as if to give the world a new sun. Sakura looked straight up and saw the blossoming blooms of a single cherry blossom tree, which she and Madara sat under.

She turned to said man. He was grinning slightly, a crooked grin, one Sakura had never seen before. It seemed to make him more gentle and human looking and, dare she think it, cute in a 6-year-old Sasuke kind of way. His hair was loose, as always, but it hung in his face and over his eyes, bathing his face in sharp shadows. She noticed his ninja headband was placed next to the basket, as though he had taken it off seconds ago. She smiled sweetly.

"Oh Madara, it's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

He leaned forward on his knees, pressing his lips against hers in a sweet, short kiss. Pulling away, he lifted her up by her waist and moved so she sat against him. She felt the weight of his head resting on her shoulder, burying his nose into her neck. She sighed contently, leaning back into his chest happily. A few moments passed, in which she stared at the moon and Madara stared at her staring at the moon. Suddenly, she found herself standing up, Madara in front of her, his hands clasping hers together.

"Sakura?"

She was silently stunned. He hadn't called her by anything other than nicknames since she had come to live with him. On the outside, she smiled softly, tilting her head to the right.

"Yes?"

Again she was shocked as Madara lowered himself to the ground, kneeling on one knee. He gave her a charming smile, though a hint of worry was evident beneath the confident grin. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small black velvet box.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

The lid of the box flipped open, reviling a stunning ring. It was 16K gold, with a small ruby in the center. Sakura's hands flew to her mouth and for a moment all time stopped in her eyes. The wind stopped rustling the branches of the willows, the grasshoppers stopped humming, and the moon seemed to dim in response to her lack of response. Just as suddenly as it stopped, time started again, throwing her into Madara's arms.

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

She kissed him and he fell to the ground. An excited smile crossed over his features, a smile most would not think him capable of; he then slipped the ring onto Sakura's elegant finger. He wound her fingers through his and she smiled when she spotted a simpler band around his own finger. The box was tossed aside and the picnic basket full of food was forgotten.

For the rest of the night, the only thing the two thought about was each other. Neither thought about war or loved ones, nor of consequences. Hidan did not cross Sakura's mind and the need to prepare his army did not cross Madara's. The two had only eyes for each other, and as the night wore on, the moon kept them company and the willows gave them the refuge they seeked.

Neither thought about the fact that their love was doomed, that it would not last, and that it was never meant to be. They only felt the love and the passion. They gave in to their needs and fulfilled their desires. Out of breath and content as can be, they fell to the ground, snuggling closer to one another for warmth.

So caught in the moment, neither realized that it would all be ripped away from them before they would even have a chance to rest their feet firmly on the ground.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Bet none of you were expecting that! Ha! I really didn't plan on it, but it suddenly hit me that it would add such a nice twist. I always re-read my chapters before posting, and when I re-read it I started freaking out and wondering what the hell I thought I was doing, marrying Madara and Sakura! But then I realized…who the fuck cares? **

**Review please**

**~!snow!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**THE NEXT MORNING/SAKURA:**

Through dark curtains a thin strip of light slipped through, landing on the bodies of two sleeping ninja. One shifted slightly before sitting up. She grasped the edge of the sheet to her body, the light catching her eyes perfectly and causing her to blink rapidly. Looking around, she realized that sometime during the night her lover must have moved them to the bedroom. Beside her, said lover stirred, a hand reaching out from under the sheet and rubbing her lower back soothingly.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Madara?"

"Would you like breakfast?"

"Sure."

Madara sat up, leaning over. He turned his torso so it leaned over Sakura's, causing her to fall back into the covers. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers passionately. Moaning into the kiss, her agile fingers quickly became entangled in his silky hair. She gave it a sharp tug, causing him to willingly open his mouth. Dipping her hot tongue into his mouth, their tongues became entangled. They had to pull away for a breath.

"Still hungry?"

Sakura giggled lightly and gave him a slight kiss on the corner of his mouth. Her hand went under the sheets and skillfully made its way down to his lower appendage. She grasped it, causing Madara to moan in appreciation.

"It can wait."

"Good."

Sakura ducked her head beneath the sheet and Madara closed his eyes in anticipation for the bliss ahead.

**WITH Hidan IN KONAHA:**

The day had passed by rather slowly. It had been 2 weeks and 1 day since Sakura had been taken by the former Akatsuki member. Hidan had trained from 4 in the morning till 6 in the evening. He would have gone on longer, except for the fact that Itachi had come to retrieve him, gladly reminding him of what Deidara had told him the night before. Hidan was broken out of his thoughts a moment later.

"Hidan?"

"What?"

"Are you coming in?"

"Ya."

Hidan turned away from the setting sun and entered the bar. Konan closed the door after them and lead him back to one of the tables. The bar was full, despite all the ninja being on patrol. The Hokage had given everyone from the Rookie 9 and Team Guy the evening off, even coming to join them himself. Hidan took a seat at one of the emptier tables. It contained Naruto and his wife Ino, Itachi, Sasuke, and Shikumaru. Hidan slide in next to Sasuke, who he'd actually become friends with in Sakura's absence.

"Hey Hidan-san."

"No need to be so fucking formal, Ino. Sakura was your best friend, so that makes us fucking aquatints."

Ino smiled shyly, tucking herself further into her husband's side. Next to them, Shikumaru took another shot. A waiter came by and dropped off another shot glass and a bottle of sake. Hidan poured everyone a cup. Ino refused, saying nothing. Hidan shrugged but took his quickly.

"It's odd."

Everyone turned to Sasuke, who had spoken.

"What is otooto?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi before turning back to his glass. Twirling it on its side with a finger, he quickly took the shot before pouring another.

"That Madara has waited so long to attack."

Itachi nodded along.

"It is odd. It's been nearly 2 weeks."

"2 weeks and 1 day."

Hidan stated the time without a second thought. Everyone turned to him, nodding to themselves silently. Everyone had been counting, but Hidan was much more affected by the whole ordeal. Of course he would automatically correct what Itachi had said. Shikumaru sighed before leaning back into the booth.

"Perhaps he's waiting for us to let down our guard."

"Like right now?"

Everyone ignored Sasuke's mumble. They all knew he needed the time off just like the rest of them. Naruto spoke next.

"Or Sakura is keeping him from coming and crushing us."

"That's positive, dobe."

"Ya, well, that's what he's going to do to us, teme."

"Just shut up dobe."

"You shut up. You're so doom and gloom. No one fucking gives a damn, emo boy."

"Hn, at least I can face reality."

"Well, at least I don't have a 50 foot pole shoved up my ass."

"He has a point Sasuke-kun."

Everyone turned to the new comer at the table. Hinata leaned behind Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He kissed her back before standing. Hidan slide out of the booth and let him out before sitting back down and drowning another shot. Hinata slipped under Sasuke's arm and wrapped her arm around his waist, his arm going around her shoulder.

"Later guys."

A few "bye Sasuke, bye Hinata's" were heard. Nobody missed the glare from Neji as Sasuke and Hinata exited the bar. Seconds later, Neji and TenTen were making their way outside. This caused a good laugh to float through the group. Hidan took another shot, waving goodbye to Sasori and Deidara. That was when he found out that all the alcohol was on Naruto. He smiled lightly; maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad.

**WITH SASUKE AND HINATA:**

The two ninja walked down the road to the Uchiha complex, which Sasuke had fixed up upon returning to the village after Sakura's death. Sasuke mused about how different his life would be if it wasn't for Sakura. Hinata glanced up at him, placing her hand on his chest.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Just thinking about how different my life would be…"

Hinata nodded, obviously catching up on his train of thought. She sighed sadly, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued through the compound. When they came to the main house, they slipped off their shoes and made their way to Sasuke's bedroom. Reaching the room, Sasuke pulled away, opening the door and making his way to his closet. He disappeared inside.

"Hinata, I moved your things to the other closet. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Hinata disappeared into the other closet, exciting in another moment. She wore a lilac silk tank top and black silk booty shorts. Letting her hair out of the ponytail she had placed it in, she sat down on the edge of the bed to brush her hair. Sasuke walked through the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

Sasuke came to sit behind her, taking the brush from her hand and running it through her hair.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. And I love you."

"Hn."

Hinata twisted, taking the brush out of his hands and tossing it with perfect precision towards the nearby dresser. Grasping Sasuke's hands in her own, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a gentle, yet possessive kiss. Sasuke, not at all used to the dominate side of Hinata, responded tentatively. Suddenly, they both exploded into action. Tongues tangled, clothes started to fly, and the rest of the night was spent in bliss.

**WITH SASORI AND DEIDARA:**

"Sasori-danna, un?"

"Hm?"

The red-head turned from his worktable, watching his blond partner walk toward him sheepishly. Sasori, thrown off by the usually bubbly blonde's obvious gloom, stood. He stepped forward, coming to a stop in front of Deidara.

"What's wrong?"

"I…well…"

Sasori's delicate fingers reached under Deidara's chin, pushing his face up so that his honey-colored orbs could look into his sky blue eyes.

"You can tell me anything."

Deidara's hand reached up, gently brushing a blood-red strand from Sasori's face. Suddenly he crumpled, his form falling into Sasori's and his head falling into the crook of his neck. Sasori's arms wrapped around Deidara's shaking form, slight hands rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Deidara?"

"Oh, danna, un!"

The blond pulled away, wiping the tears escaping from his eyes lightly. He gave his danna a teary smile before suddenly pushing his lips to Sasori's. Slightly startled, the red-head didn't respond, instead staring at the wall with his eyes wide over Deidara's shoulder. Said shinobi pulled away, a light pink dusting his nose and his eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry danna, un."

The two stood for a few moments, neither saying anything nor looking at the other. Deidara cleared his throat, turning away slightly, his body angled for the door.

"I'll just…I'll just be going now, un."

Just as Deidara went to turn, Sasori's hand latched onto his shoulder and spun him around. Their lips found each other's again and their tongues soon fought for dominance. This continued for moments of pure bliss, until Sasori began to lead Deidara out of the room to the room across the hall, flipping off the lights and locking the door hurriedly. They ended up on the bed, Sasori crashing on top of Deidara, their foreheads pressed together and their hot breath mingling with each other's.

"Danna-"

"Shh, Dei."

Another light blush spread across Deidara's nose and cheekbones. Sasori's fingers caressed the side of his face, tracing his features gently. The blond did nothing except breath gently, his eyes fluttering.

"You're so beautiful Dei."

"Not as perfect as you Danna."

Deidara pushed forward, pushing his lips to the side of Sasori's neck. Sucking gently, he had a sudden urge and bit down on the skin, breaking it. Sasori let out a low gasp, a soft growl following soon after it due to Deidara's tongue licking the tender spot. Sasori's nimble fingers found Deidara's hair-tie and pulled it out. His fingers tangled themselves in the long, golden locks.

"Danna, un!"

Sasori smirked and pulled roughly on his lover's hair. Deidara 'hm-ed' gently. Wrapping his arms around Sasori's waist, he flipped him over in a sudden display of control so that he hovered over his honey-eyed danna. Leaning down, he nipped his love's bottom lip and then continued to suck on it gently. Sasori's eyes closed before he pulled away gently. He pushed his lips to Deidara's for one last sweet, gentle kiss before falling back into the pillows. Deidara smiled gently and lay down next to his danna.

"Night Sasori, un."

"Goodnight Deidara."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Aw~ I love writing deidaraXsasori. Did you like the little couples I threw in? I needed a filler chapter. So ya. **

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**1 WEEK LATER/WITH SAKURA:**

The sun had risen 2 hours ago and with it Madara. He had slipped away to work on his attack strategy, but not before kissing his fiancé on the cheek gently. She had murmured and shifted in her sleep before settling down again. Now, the same peaceful woman was kneeled over a toilet bowl, to puck her guts out. Two kunoichi, Kira and Kikio, stood outside the bathroom door, looking at it in worry. In the 3 weeks Sakura had been at the castle, the twins had grown to adore her and befriended her.

"Mistress, are you alright?"

The sound of a tired sigh floated through the door.

"I'm just fabulo-"

Her sentence was cut off by another round of sickness. Kira looked at her sister worriedly.

"Mistress, this is the fourth morning. Do you think we should inform the Master?"

"NO!"

The two didn't recoil, used to Sakura's temper and her sudden mood swings. They did give the door glares, as if it was to blame for their Mistress's sickness.

"If you are quite sure. Master wishes to see you, what shall we tell him?"

Kira walked off to get some towels for Sakura while Kikio remained by the door. The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running relieved them both. The door clicked open a moment later and revealed Sakura. Her long pink hair was tied in a messy ponytail and was hanging limply down her back. She had dark bags from lack of sleep and seemed extremely tired.

"Tell him I've caught a cold."

She took the towels from Kira when she returned. She turned back into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Kikio went to turn on the bath water and Kira brushed out Sakura's hair. After the bath was drawn, Sakura slipped into the water, letting it come up to her nose. Kira and Kikio bowed.

"If you need anything, Mistress, you know how to reach us."

"Thank you. You two are my greatest friends here."

Sakura offered them a weak smiled before closing her eyes tiredly. The twins moved out of the room, closing the door. They turned to walk out of the room, but stopped short when they saw Madara entering. He gave them a smirk.

"Is my koi waiting for me?"

They shook their heads and a confused look crossed his face.

"She is not well. She says she has caught a cold."

"Then she can heal herself. She has the chakra."

The twins shook their heads again. Madara cocked a brow and motioned for them continue as he took off his shoes, balanced on the edge of his bed.

"That is why we think she is lying to us. She says she can't heal her sickness."

"What are her symptoms?"

"Morning sickness, sleep deprived, picky eating, and an even more bipolar emotional scale than usual."

"Mh. You two are excused. Go prepare, we leave tonight for Konoha."

The twins nodded and left after bowing. Madara turned to the bathroom door, sighing before lying down in bed and closing his eyes for some much needed sleep. Sakura would rather be left alone and Madara understood that.

Inside the bathroom, Sakura gaped at the door. Madara was moving the army tonight? That meant that they would be at Konoha by tomorrow afternoon. Tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes and she slide down the back of the bathroom door, sobbing quietly into her hands. One hand unconsciously traveled down to her stomach and the tears flowed faster.

**IN KONAHA:**

Hidan was eating breakfast with Itachi and Kisame when a feeling came over him. It was one of dread and fear, and for a moment he thought he was going to be under attack at any moment. Then he realized that it was just a feeling and stood. Itachi looked at him questionably, watching him leave the room with his eyes. Hidan traveled upstairs, going into Sakura's room. Without a word he grabbed his scythe from by the door and drew up some of his blood. Creating a giant circle with an upside down triangle in it, he sat in the middle.

"Jashin-sama."

His god appeared within moments, his cloak swishing softly as he arrived. He gave Hidan a light smile.

"Hello Hidan."

"Jashin-sama, can you tell me when Madara will attack? Surely you know."

Jashin bit his lip and turned. He looked at the door before turning back to Hidan.

"I'm sorry Hidan. I'm not allowed to interfere with upcoming wars. However, I can give you some news of your beloved, would you like that?"

Hidan nodded anxiously.

"She is worried and afraid. She believes all her friends will be gone by tomorrow morning and that she will be with Madara forever."

Hidan smiled softly at his god before standing. Bowing to Jashin, he stood back up.

"Thank you Jashin-sama."

Jashin smiled as Hidan broke the circle. Said ninja sighed when his god disappeared, leaning down to scrub the carpet. When he was done with that, he stood and changed his clothes, grabbing his scythe and walking out of the room. He wandered down the hallway and through the living room, where Itachi and Kisame sat watching Orphan. They both looked up when he passed.

"Where are you going, Hidan?"

"To see the Hokage, Itachi. You can fucking come if you want."

Itachi stood and waved to Kisame, reminding him not to eat everything, before following Hidan out of the house. The two made their way to the Hokage Tower, but where stopped right outside the door. Hinata gave them a tentative smile, allowing Itachi to give her a light hug.

"I would wait a moment, if I were you. Naruto is upset at the Elders and his patience is wearing thin. Sasuke and Shikumaru are trying to cool him down."

"Why is he so fucking mad at the damn Elders?"

"They suggested that Sakura was working with Madara and that they would attack when Sakura knew we were busiest. Which doesn't really help us, because the next festival isn't for another month."

Hidan's hand clenched and he turned his gaze to the side to glare at an innocent tree. Hinata watched him carefully, while Itachi ignored him completely.

"Well, we can wait, can't we Hidan?"

"No, we fucking can't. Excuse me."

He walked around Hinata and made his way up the steps, Hinata and Itachi following him silently. He paused at the door for a moment before opening it and stepping in, not even bothering to knock. Shikumaru looked over, while Sasuke and Naruto continued to hold each other in head locks. A question mark practically appeared on Hidan's face while Itachi made his way over to separate the two. After a few moments of scuffling and a black eye for Sasuke, everyone settled down. Naruto turned to Hidan.

"Why is it you just barged into my office?"

"I know when Madara is going to attack."

**WITH MADARA/THAT NIGHT:**

Madara looked up, tying his headband around his forehead. He smirked and turned from the mirror to the twins.

"Go give the signal. We leave now."

**END OF CHAPTER: **

**So, how much did it suck? I can't write Hidan-Jashin scenes very well, but it did well enough. Only about 4 or 5 more chapters probably.**

**Review please?**

**~!snow!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, shame on me.**

**THE MORNING OF THE ATTACK/SAKURA:**

She stood from where she had been leaning over the toilet bowl. Brushing her hair back from her face, she hopped into the shower, rinsing and scrubbing. She had about 3 hours to get over to Konoha. Madara had left 5 hours ago, but he wasn't rushing, instead traveling at a little above civilian speed so his troops could keep up their energy. Sakura hopped out of the shower, slipping on her uniform. A red midriff tank top with black ninja pants and shoes. Her Akatsuki cloak was flung over her person, just so she had it…incase. Shouldering her pack, she ran out of the room.

The castle was deserted. Madara had trusted her by herself for a long time and he needed all the help he could get for the upcoming battle. Rushing out of the castle and scaling the wall, she popped a solider pill. Determination crossed her face. She would save the ones she loved, she knew it. Even if it cost her the life she had always wanted.

**IN KONAHA:**

"Kakashi, you take the Akatsuki and head out. I want you to hide in the trees and when the fighting starts, take up your henges and try to kill the enemy ninja. Go!"

Kakashi nodded and the group disappeared, except for Konan. Naruto nodded at her to speak.

"I posses minimal healing capabilities. I think it would be best if I wander the field and heal those I can and take on the enemy when I can."

Naruto nodded and waved his hand, dismissing her. She disappeared in a flurry of paper. Naruto turned, looking out the window at the village. The civilian's were being filed into the Hokage mountain safe houses and the genin sent to guard them. A few jonin followed them, keeping an eye on everything. Naruto spotted Shikumaru, splitting up an ANBU group and sending them out to positions. As if sensing his eyes, Shikumaru turned and saluted. Naruto saluted back and turned to his desk.

Everyone had agreed that he remain inside the tower until they determined what Madara was after. If he was after the tailed-beast in Naruto, they would need him to be inside at all costs. Naruto was not happy, not in the least. He was the Hokage; he was supposed to protect his village. But his village insisted he stay safe and for he would listen to them, for now. He turned again to the window. In the sunrise he could spot an approaching army. The war was about to start.

**GENERAL POV:**

The man at the head of the opposing army, assumingly Madara, sent his troops full speed ahead. Kunai and shuriken began to clash, the area quickly filling with the sound of clashing metal and the various sounds of jutsus being conducted. The Akatsuki put on henges and jumped into the crowd, killing enemy nin by surprise.

Madara watched on in anticipation. Suddenly, a spiked chakra made him turn. In the distance he could see someone he shouldn't, her pink hair flying, her mouth calling for him to come. He turned fully from his army, telling his second-in-command to continue as planned. He disappeared in a flurry of wind, reappearing behind Sakura.

"Koi, what are you doing here?"

She turned her eyes hard.

"Did you think I would let you destroy my home?"

"I will not destroy it. When I rule the world, you can have this village as your own. Would you like that?"

He grasped her hands in his own but she pulled them away, jumping back a few feet and falling into a battle stance.

"I was afraid it would come to this."

Sakura remained silent, watching her love with her eyes as he sighed and looked off to the village were the ninja were fighting. He then blurred and reappeared in front of her, aiming a punch to her abdomen. She blocked and aimed a punch for his skull. This continued for some time, kicking and punching with blocking mixed in. It was an impressive tijutsu match.

Growing more upset with each parried move, Madara hesitated to activate the sharingan, but quickly did so when Sakura launched a chakra filled fist at his head. Dodging, he activated his sharingan, the tomoe whirling to a blur, making a thick black circle surrounding his pupils. He caught Sakura's own eyes with his and projected a simple memory at her. When she refused to move, instead just staring at him, he began to throw as many terrible and horrible things at her as he could, despite his unease at attacking his love.

Sakura just stared back, her eyes betraying no fear and remaining steadily impassive. The images Madara was forcing her to watch, to live, were indeed terrifying and grotesque, but she bore through it. When she had been training to become an ANBU, Kakashi had put her through days of endless torture of the sharingan at her insistence. He didn't spare Sakura the terrors of the sharingan, letting her instead sit through hours of it at the beginning and forcing her to go through it with him when she escaped.

Madara grew impatient and cut off the onslaught of images. His chakra was draining too quickly for his liking and continuing to uselessly waist the Sharingan would not help him any. Before he could react or begin another jutsu, Sakura's fist slammed into his shoulder, sending him flying back a few feet. He stood, his chakra naturally fixing the broken shoulder before retaliating with a punch to her abdomen.

The impact sent her back a few feet. Her body rolled to a stop on the ground, leaving her gasping for breath. Madara appeared next to her, caressing her arm and murmuring words into her ear, but she did not listen. Gathering some chakra into her hand, she preformed a hard push-up, slamming her head back so that it connected with Madara's chin.

He staggered back, hand grasping his bleeding chin. A dark red chakra encircled his chin, healing it. Wiping off the blood, his fingers flew through a series of seals. Sakura tensed before jumping into the air in anticipation of the coming attack.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Bright, burning flames shot out from Madara's mouth, alighting the ground below her. She landed a ways off, putting up a barrier of chakra to try and keep the flames from burning her. The flames lasted for a good twenty seconds and she could feel the heat on her skin. Watching the flames starting to slow, she smirked. Pushing some chakra into her feet and her fist, she launched herself forward.

Her fist skimmed past Madara's face, causing him to step back to avoid being hit. Madara was forced to release his jutsu to get out of the way before Sakura could strike him, causing him to cough as some flames back lashed into his throat from his abrupt cancelation of the fire jutsu, his chakra healing it before it could do any more damage. Sakura aimed a kick at his head, but he jumped back just in time. Her foot connected with the ground, sending large tremors and causing a huge crater to form.

Madara glanced about him in surprise and worry. He had always known Sakura was strong, but her skills and chakra must have at least doubled since the last time he was with her. A hit from her would end him permanently. No one could survive a blow that strong, even if they were practically immortal. He would be crushed before he could execute a Traveling Dimension jutsu. He looked to the fuchsia-haired kunoichi as she straightened herself from her crouch. Their eyes locked and Madara knew then that he couldn't hold back not matter how much he wanted to.

"Madara, I don't want to do this…"

"Don't Sakura. I know why you are doing what you are; there is no need to explain."

Sakura nodded and dropped into a defensive crouch. Madara dashed headlong at her. Throwing kicks and punches at blinding speed, he ignored location, focusing solely on strength and speed. Sakura weaved around each punch with ease before slamming her fist into his face. The sound of his jaw bone running into his nose bone made her cringe.

Madara groaned, popping his jaw back into place and ignoring the throbbing pain. Moving quickly, he ducked, sweeping his leg underneath Sakura and slamming her ankles together. Sakura fell, catching herself on her palms and flipping to her feet. Her foot flicked out as she back flipped, kicking Madara in the face, making him stumble backwards and hold his now bleeding nose. Sakura flipped into a standing position, her hands flying through hand seals.

"Cherry Blossom Impact!"

Kunais rained down from the sky, the tiny bags attached to them popping open, spreading hundreds of paper bombs around and on Madara. Sakura grinned and formed a simple release seal, causing all the papers to explode. Suddenly, all the smoke from the bombs disappeared in a gust of wind. Madara was soon visible, holding his war fan at the ready. Cringing, Sakura pulled out her twin katans.

They ran towards each other, weapons held ready. Sakura slashed through his fan, forcing him to throw it to the side and reach for his sword. Before he could, Sakura had grasped his arm and started to suck the chakra from his system. Struggling from the sudden weakness, he flipped back, sending a barrage of shuriken at Sakura. Two caught her arm and another caught her left leg. She leaned down and pulled them out, her eyes staying on Madara. Said shinobi began to make hand signs.

"Space-Time Migration Technique!"

Sakura tensed, trying to hear what Madara had said. She pulled the last shuriken out and looked for him, but he was no-where in site. Suddenly, the sharp sound of a sword being drawn came from behind Sakura and in the next instant the handle of Madara's sword was sticking out of her stomach. She gasped, a thin line of blood leaking out of her mouth. Madara leaned his head down to her neck, his mouth moving to her ear.

"Sakura, my koi, I wish it hadn't come to this. I've needed you so much, ever since I first laid eyes on you. I wish…I wish we could have been married like I so desperately desired."

Sakura moaned and grasped the handle of the sword.

"No, Madara. I am sorrier than you could ever be, for reasons you will never know."

With a quick, sharp tug, the sword came out of Sakura's stomach and in the next second she had turned and buried it deep into Madara's heart. He fell to the ground and she fell beside him, resting on her knees. Pulling out a medical injection tube, she popped off the lid and stuck it into Madara's side, pushing the thick purple substance into his body. Madara watched with a sad smile.

"I'm glad it was you, koi."

Sakura sighed shakily, tears beginning to run from the corner of her eyes. Her hand pushed the dark black locks away from her love's face, resting on his cheek. He sighed happily, leaning into her hand.

"Madara…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…I'm sorry it came to this."

Madara hummed, trying to lift his head. Sakura leaned down, her hair falling in front of her face and shielding Madara from the rain that was beginning to fall. It was heavy, falling quickly and roughly, pelting Sakura and the ninja fighting near the village. Madara kissed Sakura's lips gently.

"Koi…I love you."

His deep red orbs faded from the Sharingan to the deep black the Uchiha's were famous before. They fell shut shortly after and his breathing slowed to a stop. Sakura, distraught, leaned down and let a few sobs escape her. She then stood and grabbed the sword handle, pulling it from Madara's body gently. Without looking back, she walked away.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, so I just wanted to let you know that it was a big moment there at the end because Madara never said he LOVED her, just that he WANTED her. Big difference in my opinion. Also, just wanted to say sorry for the sucky fight scene. Sorryyyy.**

**Oh, and I hate to be pushy buttt~ I uploaded 2 chapters tonight and there is only 2 chapters left. Please…5 reviews before I update again. And I don't mean from each chapter, I mean in total. :D sorry, but I feel unloved. **

**Review?**

**~!snow!~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**WITH THE FIGHTING NINJA/KONAN:**

Konan ran up to another fallen comrade, leaning down and healing the wound on his leg. Helping him back up, she nodded as he dashed away to help another struggling comrade. She turned, attacking a group of enemy ninja, cutting them down at an alarming rate with her paper kunai. Another group came up and surrounded her. Smirking at the challenge of 20 to 1, she launched herself at the nearest opponent. Slaughtering as many as she could, she came to one of the last 15.

She paused, an odd feeling of warmth on her chest. She looked down quickly and saw the necklace Pein had given her twirling at an alarming rate. Looking up, she pressed her lips to the now un-henged Pein. He pulled away quickly, spinning her to avoid a flying kunai. They stood back to back, falling into old patterns. Just as they were about to launch into attack, the echo of a tremendous earthquake forced everyone to stop battling.

They all turned to the hill and realized that it was not an earthquake, but Sakura. Her pink hair was free, plastered to her face from the rain, blood running from various parts of her body. In her hand she held a sword, which she held up to the sky. Her gaze locked onto every ninja's on the battle field.

"Uchiha Madara is DEAD!"

With that she thrust the sword into the ground. Making one hand seal, a large lightning bolt struck down from the sky and hit the sword, burning it to nothing but a pile of ashes. She looked back up, her eyes and face blank.

"You can either surrender and receive mercy, or die. Do whatever you wish."

With that she disappeared from the hill top in a flurry of cherry blossom petals. Around the battle field, enemy ninja kneeled and tossed down their weapons. The 4th Ninja War was over.

**WITH Hidan:**

Hidan stared in awe as Sakura destroyed the sword and disappeared. Without a single thought, he sent his chakra up in a sharp spike and a second later Sakura was in front of him, her hand reaching for his face and her fingers tracing his features. Hidan leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. She responded before pulling away to cough. Her fisted hand went up to her mouth and though she tried to hide it, Hidan could see the blood on her hand. Frowning, he began to pull her towards the village entrance, were they could see a slightly ruffled Naruto hugging Ino.

"Come on Sakura. We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine Hidan, I need to help the others."

Hidan's nose wrinkled and he nodded, following Sakura toward the nearest fallen ninja. Sakura's hand found his and she held it while her other hand skimmed over the ninja's body, a light green chakra surrounding it and healing the wounds.

"Go help the others get to the hospital."

"Right away, Sakura-sama."

Before Sakura had a chance to respond to the suffix, the ninja scurried away. Shrugging, she let Hidan help her up as she made her way to another fallen ninja. She repeated the process until there was only the dead on the battlefield. Surveying the amount dead on their side, she was pleased, but also saddened, to see only 2 jonin. The rain continued to pour, hiding the few tears that leaked out when she saw two ninja carrying the body of Madara. Turning, she began to pull Hidan towards the gate.

"Come on love, I need to go help at the hospital."

**LATER THAT NIGHT/AT THE HOSPITAL:**

Sakura finished with the last patient, popping another solider pill. Hidan watched on, sitting with Itachi and Sasuke, both of whom had over used their sharingans. Sakura had healed the fried tendons and ligaments in their eyes but told them to remain still and put ice packs on their heads to ease some of the remaining pain. She had also reattached Hidan's missing hand.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned, gratefully stepping into Naruto's embrace. He had been doing damage control outside of the outskirts of the village and had been moving the civilians back into their homes. Ino walked up, giving Sakura a hug before placing Sakura's hand on her belly. Sakura smiled knowingly, obvious to the fact that no-one knew yet.

"Congrats, Ino-pig."

"Thanks forehead."

Ino and Naruto walked off, pausing only to say hi to Hinata, who rushed in with Neji. After sitting Neji down on an examining table, she rushed over to Sasuke, who kissed her lightly. Sakura made her way to Neji.

"Hey, why'd she drag you in here?"

"You mean besides the excuse to see the Uchiha?"

Sakura giggled and nodded. Neji sighed, shrugging out of his shirt. Hidan didn't even blink, already knowing how serious Neji and his teammate TenTen were. Sakura leaned in closer, her hands skimming over his chest. Frowning, she pushed his lightly, forcing his to lie down.

"This is going to hurt. I'm going to have to reposition the bone and then heal it. Ready?"

Neji nodded and clenched his teeth as Sakura's chakra plunged into his chest. The chakra encircled his bone and twisted it, holding it in place while Sakura forced his body to replace the missing bone with new vitamin D. She pulled away, smiling.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Neji shook his head, sitting up and rubbing his chest. Sakura walked to the sink, pulling off her rubber gloves and then beginning to wash her hands.

"Make sure not to over-extend them anytime soon. Your rib will be a little tender for a week or so."

Neji nodded, already knowing the drill. He'd broken many bones before and knew what to do and what to expect. Sakura turned, leaning against the counter.

"I'm serious Neji. Don't make me give the orders to Hiashi. I'm sure he wouldn't enjo-"

Neji looked up when the kunoichi cut off her sentence suddenly. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hand was pressed to her side. It was then that he noticed the blood. He stood, walking to her side quickly.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

At his question, Hidan's head shot up and he stood, moving into the room just as Sakura collapsed. Neji caught her just in time, letting Hidan pick her up bridal style and move her onto one of the hospital beds. Neji stuck his head out the door and called for a nurse and Hidan sat next to Sakura. Her breathing was short and ragged and Hidan tightened his hold on her hand.

"Don't worry Sakura. I won't let you die."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I know that was rather short, but I didn't want to continue until next chapter. **

**Review?**

**~!snow!~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however badly I may wish. **

**TWO DAYS LATER/WITH SAKURA:**

Sakura awoke early in the morning, the sun shining on her face. The first thing she saw was Hidan's head, resting beside her arm on the hospital bed. The next thing she noticed was all the flowers in her room. Shifting lightly, she woke Hidan up. Said man opened his eyes and immediately pressed his mouth to hers. Pulling away not even a moment later, Sakura felt out of breath.

"Sakura…don't ever fucking worry me like that again."

She smiled and ran her fingers up the side of his face. His eyes fluttered and his head leaned into her hand, which came to rest flat on his cheek.

"I'm sorry my love."

Just then the door opened to revile Kakashi. He smiled, his mask crinkling in the corner pleasantly. Sakura smiled lightly and waved her hand to indicate him to come in. He turned to Hidan.

"You need to leave. Sakura's doctor is here for her check up."

Hidan scowled, opening his mouth to deny his request. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling sweetly and shaking her head no. Hidan sighed and placed his hand on top of hers, kissing it lightly before leaving the room. Sakura sighed, leaning back into her pillows. The door opened again moments after Hidan left, reviling a busty, middle-aged, honey-eyed, blond woman. Sakura grinned.

"Tsunade-shishou! You're back!"

Tsunade smiled and walked to her old apprentices' bedside.

"Of course. I got the letter just in time. I arrived a bit before you collapsed and was talking to Naruto when Sasuke and Itachi busted in. I was surprised to see the Uchiha's so…frazzled."

Sakura and her old mentor laughed, Kakashi's chuckling heard lightly in the back ground. Tsunade smiled, reaching for the clip board at the end of the bed. She checked it, nodding and writing things down before checking Sakura's vitals. With a light hum, she walked towards the door.

"I'll be right back. Just have to run and get something."

Sakura nodded and waited for the door to close before sitting up. She fixed Kakashi with a light stare. He folded up his book and tucked it away, turning to her.

"What?"

"Um…can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You can always talk to me Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and Kakashi waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. He watched her carefully as her hand wandered down and came to rest on her flat stomach, where some bandages were.

"I was…pregnant. With twins. One was Hidan's and the other…."

"Madara's."

Sakura nodded and the two remained silent. When Sakura began to cry, her hair falling around her like a curtain, Kakashi stood and came to sit in front of her. Wrapping his arms around her shaking form, he let her lean into his shoulder and cry. He could feel her tears soaking through his ninja vest, but could hardly bring himself to care. He was glad to be there for his student, one he felt he had always ignored and shook off.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Sakura nodded, pulling away. She moved her hair from her face and gladly took the tissue from Kakashi's hand, using it to wipe her eyes.

"Not the way I love Hidan, I could NEVER love anyone the way I love him. But Madara…well, there's no use denying it."

She ran a tired hand through her hair, staring worriedly out the window.

"If you decide to tell them, they won't judge you. They're your friends and they wouldn't care. If it's any consolation, I won't tell."

"Thanks, Kakashi. That really helps."

She offered him a sad, yet happy smile before the door opened to reveal Tsunade. She closed the door, turning slowly to face Sakura.

"I take it you knew that you were pregnant?"

Sakura nodded and Kakashi moved to the other side of the bed so Tsunade could sit. Tsunade sat down heavily, chewing her lip lightly, a habit she picked up from Sakura. Grasping her former pupils hand in her own, she looked deep into Sakura's eyes.

"One died…but the other made it."

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Who's child survived?"

Sakura's eyes pleaded with her mentor, her whole face corrupted in worry and anticipation. Tsunade shared a look with Kakashi, who moved to grab Sakura's other hand.

"Madara's lived."

**WITH SAKURA/LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"Alright, it's time for you all too fucking leave. Fucking Jashin, you damn bastards are keeping Sakura from her sleep. Leave!"

Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, and Deidara headed out, calling out goodbyes and waving to Sakura. She waved back, smiling. As soon as the door closed, she let loose a weary sigh. Hidan sat next to her, holding her hands in his own. He smiled at her and the corner of her mouth lifted, a small giggled erupting from her.

"Hidan?"

"Hm?"

A moment ago she had been happy and the room light and filled with the warmth and comfort of friends and loved ones. Now the mood was heavy and the atmosphere suffocating. Hidan leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his loves.

"Sakura?"

"I'm pregnant."

Hidan stared at her in surprise. The next moment it changed to happiness and he opened his mouth to speak. Sakura placed her fingers to his mouth, silencing him.

"With Madara's child."

At this he said nothing and Sakura dropped her fingers.

"I don't want to lie to you Hidan. I had twins and one was yours. But…he died while I was fighting Madara."

Hidan remained silent and Sakura grimaced. His gaze was sent out the window at the moon. Sakura bit her lower lip, rubbing her upper arm unconsciously.

"I can understand if you don't want me anymore. I can't ask you to help me raise a child that isn't yours. You can just leav-"

She was cut off by Hidan's lips pressed against hers. The next moment they were gone and all Sakura saw was Hidan's happy violet orbs.

"Sakura, I don't give a fuck who the child's dad is. I just want to raise it with you."

He gulped and pushed himself off the bed, walking towards the window. He pressed his hand against it, leaning toward it. Sakura pushed herself off the bed and went to stand behind him. She pressed her hand against his shoulder blade.

"Hidan?"

With a sudden motion, Hidan was kneeling on one knee in front of Sakura, who stood speechless. Hidan broke out a small black box and flipped it open, revealing a small gold band with a single Celtic Knot made out of small emeralds carved into it.

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura sunk to her knees, throwing her arms around Hidan's shoulders. She opened her mouth to reply, but the sound was muffled due to her face being stuffed in Hidan's shirt.

"What?"

"Yes, of course I want to fucking marry you, you stupid bastard!"

Hidan grinned and pressed his lips to hers. She responded before pulling away to slip the ring onto her finger. Hidan helped her up, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He then moved towards the bed, lying her down and then climbing in next to her. Kissing her cheek, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tangled his legs with hers, holding her hands in his tightly. Sakura tucked her head under his chin, sighing contently.

"Hidan…I love you."

"I love you too."

**END OF STORY!**

**Yep, this is the total un-climatic, boring, dreadful ending. If you want a '2 years later' thing, let me know and I'll put one up. Hope you all like the story! And thank you SO MUCH to ALL MY WONDERFULLY FANTABULISTICAL REVIEWERS! Cookies to you!**

**Review for the final chapter pleaseeee**

**~!snow!~**


End file.
